


What If

by blueeyedmonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Altona, F/M, Hamburg, M/M, Muggle AU, Roadtrip, Romance, Slash, Songs, Trigger Warnings, What-If, depressionen, motorradfahren, tabletten
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmonster/pseuds/blueeyedmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James hat sich frisch von seiner Freundin getrennt, als er herausfindet dass er schwul ist. Sie hat ihn aus ihrer Wohnung geschmissen und so ist er praktisch ohne Zuhause. Er streift durch Hamburg, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen. Sirius ist zufällig in der selben Stadt, er reist mit seinem Wohnmobil umher und sucht noch einen Mitfahrer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone .x  
> Vor 2 Jahren fing ich diese Fanfiction auf deviantart.com an, und sie liegt ungefähr seit einem Jahr auf Eis. (Damals kannte ich noch kein ao3)...  
> Gestern hat mich eine Freundin drauf gebracht, die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben und deswegen: Big apologies if it sucks, ich war klein ._.  
> Normalerweise schreibe ich auf Englisch aber ich hab die ja auf Deutsch angefangen, wird aber wahrscheinlich trotzdem meine einzige auf Deutsch sein :)  
> Comments und Kudos sind willkommen ! x

Fuck. Es fühlte sich so falsch an, alles hier. Ihre Hände in meinem Haar, ihre Beine fest verschlungen mit meinen, unsere beiden Körper zusammen auf dem Bett. Verkehrt. Ich konnte nicht mehr.

Ihre Hand wanderte an meinem Körper herab und ich spürte, wie sich meine Kehle zusammenzog, wie ich einen Moment nach Luft schnappen musste, um dann mit aller Kraft zu versuchen, mich von ihr zu befreien. Sie kapierte es nicht. Wahrscheinlich hielt sie das ganze für ein Spiel, um es spannender zu machen. Doch das war die komplett falsche Richtung, wenn man falsch steigern könnte, wäre dieser Gedanke wohl der aller Falscheste von allen.

Ihr Mund löste sich von meinem und wandte sich meinem Hals zu. Sie bedeckte ihn mit Küssen, und meine Augen schlossen sich und ich musste all meine Kraft aufbringen, um ein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten. Verdammt, ich durfte das nicht. Das war sowas von falsch, ich konnte das jetzt nicht machen... aber sie war so gut und... Shit, nicht schwach werden James!

Mit allem was ich hatte schaffte ich es, sie von mir wegzudrücken. Atemlos sah ich sie an, ich erkannte die Lust in ihrem Blick, und etwas anderes, Verärgerung.

"Was?!", brachte sie heraus, und kämpfte gegen meinen Widerstand an, ihr Mund sofort wieder auf meinem Bauch. Ich machte ein Geräusch für das ich mich an Ort und Stelle hätte umbringen können. Vielleicht konnte ich es ja aufschieben, einfach genießen was ich hatte und nicht nachdenken... Nein, ich konnte doch nicht einfach so tun als wäre nichts und mein Leben weiter in einer Lüge leben! Fuck James, jetzt reiß dich zusammen!! 

Ich schaffte es,ein atemloses "Jess.." herauszubringen, auf das sie allerdings nicht einging. Ich versuchte es noch einmal, was nicht leicht war weil ihre Finger gerade an meiner Hose beschäftigt waren. 

"Scheiße, Jess, bitte ich-" Sie schnitt mir das Wort ab. 

"Shh, jetzt halt endlich die Klappe". Sie senkte ihren Kopf wieder und eine Welle überflutete mich. 

Ohmeingottohmeingott, brings zu Ende bevor dein Gehirn sich abschaltet! "Ich bin schwul." 

 

Die Worte waren raus bevor ich sie überhaupt sagen wollte. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf und der ganze Druck fiel von mir ab. Auch meine wahrscheinlich-jetzt-Exfreundin, die ihren Kopf hob und mich entgeistert anstarrte. 

"WAS?!" Sie setzte sich auf, immer noch atemlos, aber die Wut überwog. Ich hievte mich langsam auf meine Ellenbogen und sah auf das Bett. 

"Ich.. bin schwul", wiederholte ich noch einmal was ich ihr gerade vor die Füße geworfen hatte. Ich konnte ihren 'Klär-mich-JETZT-SOFORT-auf-oder-das-wars-'Blick auf mir spüren. Ich seufzte. 

"Ich kann das nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid, ich... weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Als sie sprach, zitterte ihre Stimme. 

"Es tut dir LEID?!" Damn, hoffentlich brachte sie mich nicht um. Ich sah sie an und war jetzt auch ein bisschen wütend. 

"Es hat nichts mit DIR zu tun, Jess! Nur mit... Frauen allgemein.",schloss ich kleinlaut. Sie würde das nicht verstehen, niemals. Wer hätte auch denken können dass James Potter, der Frauenheld schlechthin, eines Tages aufs andere Gleis rutschen würde. Tja, niemand. Und das war wohl mein größtes Pech, ich könnte mich nie mehr hier in dieser homophoben Stadt blicken lassen. 

"Seit wann hat JAMES POTTER bitte ein Problem mit Frauen!" Ich verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich hab kein PROBLEM mit euch, ich kann nur einfach nicht mit euch zusammen sein. Okay?" "Nein, ist es NICHT!" 

"Verdammt Jess, es ist nicht DEINE FUCKING ENTSCHEIDUNG wie ich mein Leben lebe! Nur weil du meine Freundin bist, kannst du mich nicht verbiegen!" Sie sah mich hasserfüllt an. 

"Warst." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du wolltest wohl sagen, weil du meine Freundin WARST, James." Ich starrte sie an. 

Klar, sie machte Schluss. Wieso auch nicht, schließlich hatte ich ihr gerade gestanden dass ich lieber mit Kerlen vögelte. Wieso also tat das dann so weh? Ich starrte sie immer noch an. 

"Raus." sagte sie mit versucht ruhiger Stimme. Irgendwie war ich am Bett festgewachsen. Erst als sie "RAUS!!!!!" brüllte und in Tränen ausbrach, wusste ich, dass es Zeit war, hier wegzukommen. 

Ich stand auf und flüchtete ins Badezimmer, schnappte mir alle meine Sachen, steckte sie in den Beutel, der daneben stand, machte einen Umweg zur Treppe und zog meinen riesigen Koffer darunter hervor, dann gingich wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich Jess das Bett vollheulend auffand. Ich ignorierte sie und öffnete den Kleiderschrank, kramte alle meine Sachen daraus hervor (was mindestens zehn Minuten dauerte, denn Jess besaß so viele Klamotten, dass der Schrank aus allen Nähten platzte), stopfte sie in den Koffer und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer in die Küche, um meine dort verstreuten Sachen einzusammeln. Es dauerte eine geschlagene Stunde, bis die ganze Wohnung Jamesfrei war. 

Jess hatte sich im Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen und kam nicht mehr heraus, was mir relativ gut passte, da ich aus dem Zimmer nichts mehr brauchte und so einen szenenlosen Abgang hinlegen könnte. 

So stand ich schließlich mit einem riesigen Koffer und einer Umhängetasche bepackt in der Garderobe und zog meine Schuhe und Jacke an, legte mir einen Schal um und packte Handschuhe ein. Draußen war es kalt, Ende November, und ich wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, dass ich mir eine Grippe holte. Als ich so darüber nachdachte, wurde mir klar, dass ich die letzte Stunde überhaupt nicht gedacht hatte. 

Alles, was ich wollte, war raus hier, raus aus dieser Wohnung, raus aus diesem Leben. Raus aus dem Straight-Dasein. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab und schloss die Tür auf. Raus hier, raus hier, raus hier. 

Doch als ich die Tür gerade aufmachen wollte, hörte ich die Schlafzimmertür und Jess stand vor mir. Verheult und mit einem Blick, der töten könnte. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. "Tut mir leid" sagte ich, und das nächste was ich merkte, war ein harter Gegenstand an meinem Kopf. 

"DU VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH, JAMES POTTER!!" Ein zweites 'Bamm', und ich checkte, dass sie mich mit etwas bewarf. High Heels. Sie bewarf mich mit High Heels? Mann, war das stilvoll. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem schlechten Actionfilm. Ich riss die Tür auf und zog meinen Koffer hinter mir her. 

Bamm. Der Nächste. "WAG ES JA NICHT, JEMALS WIEDER EINEN FUß ÜBER DIESE SCHWELLE ZU SETZEN!!!" Bamm. Ich drehte mich nicht um, ich wollte einfach weg. Ein paar Schuhe schafften es noch zu mir, doch dann war ich zu weit weg und sie konnte mir nicht hinterherlaufen, denn es war kalt und sie hatte Unterwäsche an. Alles, was sie  
jetzt noch von mir sehen konnte, war ein Schatten, der sich seinen Weg bahnte, hinaus in die Welt und auf der Suche nach sich selbst. 

 

Es schien als sei ich eine Ewigkeit gelaufen, als ich schließlich die Tür zu einem kleinen Café aufstieß und mich an einen Tisch fallen ließ. Meine Hände zitterten. Ich schloss die Augen, versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. Und als es wie eine Ewigkeit schien, dass ich hier gesessen war, kamen langsam und doch bestimmt, endlich die Tränen. Ich tat, was ich noch nie zuvor getan hatte, ich weinte in der Öffentlichkeit. Aber nicht aus Trauer, Jess verloren zu haben. Sondern darum, weil ich wusste dass ich jetzt nichts mehr hatte, was ich Zuhause nennen konnte. Weil ich mich jetzt vor nichts mehr verstecken musste,

niemanden mehr belügen musste und einfach ein neues Leben anfangen konnte. Ich war das, was ich immer sein wollte: frei. 

Und diese Gewissheit war einfach zu viel für mich.


	2. Reeperbahn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James hat sich frisch von seiner Freundin getrennt, als er herausfindet dass er schwul ist. Sie hat ihn aus ihrer Wohnung geschmissen und so ist er praktisch ohne Zuhause. Er streift durch Hamburg, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen. Sirius ist zufällig in der selben Stadt, er reist mit seinem Wohnmobil umher und sucht noch einen Mitfahrer...

Verschneit. Die Straßen Hamburgs waren komplett verschneit. Wenige, feine Flocken fielen vom Himmel herab auf die Dächer, Autos und tief in die Stirn gezogenen Kapuzen der vorbeilaufenden Menschen. 

Es war dunkel, wenige Menschen waren noch unterwegs, doch konnte man die Schneeflocken im Schein der Laternen am Himmel tanzen sehen. Wie ein Spiel. So schön… so frei. 

Ich bahnte mir meinen Weg durch die Massen der Menschen, die aus irgendwelchen Pubs in den hintersten Ecken Hamburgs kamen. 

Ja, diese Stadt war wirklich abgefuckt. Überall Lokale und Puffs in denen die Frauen zur Schau gestellt wurden, Männer die ein- und ausgingen. Früher wäre ich vielleicht stehen geblieben und hätte die Schaufenster beschmunzelt. 

Heute nicht mehr. An jeder zweiten Straßenecke stand die Polizei, die ein oder andere Schlägerei schlichtend und die Betroffenen so lange befragend, bis sie mit auf die Wache mussten. Betrunkene überall. 

Hätte ich irgendwo eine Wohnung, oder vielleicht wenigstens ein Auto, wäre ich in einen der Pubs gegangen und hätte mich zu ihnen gesellt, getrunken, gelacht. Aber so wollte ich den ersten Abend meiner Freiheit nicht verbringen. Ich hatte mich gerade and das Gefühl gewöhnt, da wollte ich es nicht gleich wieder verschenken. 

Hamburg war wahrscheinlich die gefährlichste Stadt, die ich kannte, wer weiß, was mir hier passieren konnte. Hier zählte es nicht, ob du schon erwachsen warst, ob Kind oder Greis, hier wurde einfach alles grau, der Farbe entzogen. Abgefuckt, dachte ich. 

Nachdem ich das Café in Altona verlassen hatte, war ich in das nächstbeste Taxi gestiegen und hatte mich hier her chauffieren lassen. Mitten ins Zentrum. 

Hamburg war hässlich, grausam und verdammt deprimierend. Aber genau das machte es auch so schön, denn wenn die Sonne aufging und den Dreck der letzten Abende verschwinden ließ, erstrahlte die Stadt in einem noch nie zuvor dagewesenen Glanz, der dich über alles hinwegsehen ließ, das ganze verpisste Nightlife war dann nur noch ein Schatten, weit, weit entfernt. Und genau diesen Moment wollte ich erleben, ganz früh aufstehen und mich auf die Straße stellen, den Sonnenaufgang sehen, fühlen, sein. Vielleicht zum Fischmarkt fahren, mich auf eine Brücke in der Nähe eines der kleinen Flüsschen setzen, die die letzten Fäden der Elbe bilden. Zum Berliner Tor fahren und einfach frei sein. 

Doch im Moment wollte ich einfach nur dieser verdammten Reeperbahn entkommen und ein Hotel finden, denn ich war so müde, dass es mir eigentlich fast schon egal war. 

Doch meine Suche hatte sich gelohnt, am Anfang der nächsten Straße fand ich ein kleines Hotel. Ein seriöses Hotel, keines dieser Kantenbeißern, bei denen du das Gefühl hast, gleich ermordet zu werden. Ich atmete auf und zog meinen Koffer durch die Tür.

Es war warm, Gott sei Dank. Ich schüttelte meine Haare aus (was mir einen missbilligenden Blick des Portiers einbrachte) und lief langsam auf den Tresen an der Rezeption zu. Dort lächelte ich den Angestellten so nett an, wie ich nur konnte, um ihn den Schnee auf seinem Teppich vergessen zu lassen. 

„Hi“, fing ich an. „Ähm… Haben sie noch ein Zimmer für eine Nacht?“ Der Portier zog die Augenbrauen hoch. 

„Tut mir leid, wir sind voll.“ Shit. Ich stöhnte auf. 

„Hören sie, es ist wirklich, wirklich dringend, meine Exfreundin hat mich rausgeschmissen, und sie war im Prinzip mein einziges Zuhause und… ich werde mich gleich morgen nach einer Wohnung erkundigen, aber jetzt brauche ich einfach einen Ort zum Schlafen, ich bin total müde und ich will da nicht wieder raus, weil… Naja, das ist Hamburg und es ist spät.“ 

Er sah mich mitleidend an. Ich seufzte.

„Hören sie, ich brauche echt dringend eine Schlafgelegenheit, es ist ja bloß für heute Nacht. Kann man da nicht noch etwas machen?“ Ich sah ihn mit dem Blick an, den ich eigentlich nur bei Mädchen angewandt hatte, wenn ich sie abschleppen wollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien der Blick zu wirken. 

Der Portier gab nach. „Na schön“, sagte er und ich seufzte zufrieden. „Ich werde jetzt meine Kollegin verständigen, die wird nachfragen, ob sich jemand bereit erklärt, sie noch aufzunehmen. Wir werden ihnen dann eine Matratze auf den Boden legen, das ist alles was wir tun können.“

Und genug, dachte ich. Scheißegal wenn ich mir das Zimmer teilen musste, hauptsache ich konnte schlafen. 

Während mein Lebensretter mit seiner Kollegin redete, setzte ich mich auf die Heizung gegenüber und legte den Kopf auf meine Knie. Der Abend war schrecklich lang gewesen, schrecklich ereignisreich und eigentlich wollte ich nur noch schlafen. Also wartete ich, mit dem Kopf auf meinen Knien und wartete, bis ein Laut aus der kleinen Anlage ertönte. Und als es schien ich hätte eine Ewigkeit gewartet, kam aus dem Lautsprecher eine weibliche Stimme und ich sah auf. 

Der Portier nickte: Ich hatte ein Zimmer. 

Sofort stand ich auf und nahm meinen Koffer, Umhängetasche und Mantel, den ich inzwischen ausgezogen hatte. Allerdings bestand der liebe Herr aus dem Hotel darauf, meinen Koffer zu tragen.

Wir platzierten uns im Lift und oben wartete eine genervt aussehende Frau auf uns. Sie zerrte den Koffer aus der Hand des Portiers und fuhr ihn an, wieder herunter zu fahren. 

Ich sagte gar nichts, nicht einmal, als sie sich über diese nachtschlafende Zeit aufregte und dass sie wegen mir jetzt einige Gäste aufwecken hatte müssen. Ich nickte nur und entschuldigte mich. Ich wollte schlafen. 

Sie führte mich zu einem Zimmer mit der Hotelnummer 359, stellte meinen Koffer ab und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht, die Matratze würde ich auf dem Schrank finden. Ich lächelte matt und bedankte mich, als ich die Tür aufstieß und noch in der Schwelle stehen blieb. 

Hallelujah.


	3. Sirius

Hallelujah. 

Mein Zimmergenosse lag auf dem Bett und las ein Buch. 

Seine wahrscheinlich schulterlangen dunkelbraunen Haare lagen wie nebensächlich achtlos auf dem Bett, seine Augen waren auf das Buch fixiert und er kaute an seinem Daumennagel. Ein Nagel an einer unverschämt schönen Hand. Ich konnte nicht anders als einfach in der Tür stehen bleiben und ihn anstarren – er war wahrscheinlich das bestaussehendste Wesen, das ich jemals gesehen hatte. Und das, wo ich buchstäblich gerade erst meine Nase in die Tür zum anderen Ufer gesteckt hatte.

Er sah auf und als unsere Blicke sich trafen, fühlte es sich an, als würde die Welt explodieren. Kennt ihr das Gefühl? Wenn ihr jemandem begegnet und euch denkt „Wow, hier bist du, ich hab mein Leben lang nach dir gesucht“? Wahrscheinlich nicht, und ich eigentlich auch nicht. Bis zu diesem Moment. 

Er nahm seinen Daumen aus dem Mund und grinste mich an. „Hey!“ 

„Hi“, sagte ich atemlos und starrte ihn an. Er hob die Augenbrauen. 

„Willst du nicht reinkommen?“ Er grinste immer noch. 

Diese Frage holte mich aus meinen Träumen. „Oh. Doch.“ Ich hievte meinen Koffer durch die Tür, schloss sie und sah mich um. 

Das Zimmer war klein, und außer einem hohen Wandschrank und einem Bett inklusive Abstelltisch gab es eigentlich nichts. Mein Blick fiel auf den Schrank und die Matratze, die dort oben lag. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Wie genau soll ich da hinkommen?“, fragte ich. 

Ich lehnte mich an die Tür. Meine Gesellschaft für den Abend setzte sich auf und analysierte die Höhe des Schranks. Ich beobachtete ihn dabei, wie seine Augenbrauen ein wenig nach unten rutschten und schüttelte jeden weiteren Gedanken sofort ab. Verdammt James, jetzt reiß dich zusammen. 

Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“ 

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Klar. Und wo soll ich dann schlafen?“ Jetzt grinste er wieder und klopfte neben sich aufs Bett.

Ich schnaubte. „Hab keine Kondome dabei“, witzelte ich. Er lachte. 

„Scherz.“ Er stand auf und stillte sich auf Zehenspitzen, versuchte, an die Matratze zu kommen. Mission gescheitert. „Tja, sieht so aus, als müssten wir die da irgendwie runterkriegen.“ Er drehte sich zu mir um, musterte mich von oben bis unten, ging auf mich zu und ehe ich’s mir versah, hatte er seine Arme um meine Hüfte geschlungen und mich hochgehoben.

„Whoa! Was -“ Er schnitt mir das Wort ab.

„Mach hin oder meine Arme fallen ab!“ Ich lächelte, fasste eine Ecke der Matratze und zog sie herunter. Sie krachte fast auf uns drauf und wir mussten Rechtzeitig in Deckung gehen. Nachdem sie mit circa 2000 Dezibel auf den Boden geknallt war sah mich mein Zimmergenosse zufrieden an. 

„Na also.“ Er scheuchte mich weg und zog die Matratze neben das Bett. Dann ging er zum Schrank zurück, öffnete ihn, kramte eine Garnitur Bettwäsche daraus hervor und schmiss sie auf mein Bett. Dann ließ er sich auf seines fallen und grinste mich an. 

„Sirius.“, sagte er. Ich hob eine Braue. 

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt wo ich dich schon im Arm hatte, dachte ich, es wäre vielleicht angebracht, mich vorzustellen.“ 

Ich kam mir ziemlich bescheuert vor. „Oh. Klar. Ich bin James.“ 

Er lächelte mich an. „Nett dich kennenzulernen, James. Bist du müde?“

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Klar war ich müde, aber wahrscheinlich würde ich diesen Typen nie wieder sehen und ich wollte diesen Abend eigentlich damit verbringen, mit ihm zu quatschen. Also schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Nope. Nicht wirklich.“ Ich stellte Koffer und Tasche in die Ecke, schälte mich aus meinem Mantel und Schal, schmiss es ebenfalls in die Ecke und ließ mich auf meine Matratze fallen. Sofort spürte ich, wie meine Knochen schwer wurden, und ich stöhnte geschafft. 

„Sieht nicht so aus, als wärst du sonderlich munter, James.“ Ich nickte.

„Mmmhhh“ machte ich in mein Kissen. Stimmt, ich war sterbensmüde.

Sirius schien nicht zufrieden. „Ich lass dich ganz sicher nicht schlafen bevor du mir nicht erklärt hast, wieso ich mein Zimmer jetzt mit dir teilen muss. Schließlich kommst du einfach hier an und nistest dich bei mir ein, denkst du nicht auch ich verdiene eine Erklärung?“ 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn an. Ja, ich schuldete ihm allerdings noch eine Erklärung.

„Doch. Aber ich bin verdammt müde und es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte. Ich könnte also einschlafen.“ 

Sirius grinste. „Ich hab Wein da.“ 

Sofort hob sich meine Stimmung und ich setzte mich auf. „Ernsthaft?“

Er nickte grinsend, fingerte nach seiner Tasche und zog eine Flasche Rotwein hervor. Okay, vielleicht gab es doch etwas, das ich mehr brauchte als Schlaf. 

Sirius entkorkte die Flasche, setzte sie an seine Lippen und trank einen tiefen Schluck. Dann erhob er sich von seinem Bett, setzte sich an das gegenüberliegende Ende der Matratze und reichte mir die Flasche. Ich warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, lehnte mich an die Wand und hob die Flasche an meinem Mund. Sobald der Alkohol meine Lippen benetzte entfuhr mir ein leises Stöhnen. 

Oh mein Gott, der Wein war köstlich. Und wahrscheinlich genau das, was ich gerade brauchte. Ich schloss meine Augen und trank, versuchte einfach abzuschalten. 

Als ich schließlich absetzte, tief durch atmete und meine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er mich an.

„Alles klar?“ Er hatte ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln aufgelegt. 

Ich musste schmunzeln. „Anstrengender Tag.“ Ich reichte ihm wieder die Flasche und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. 

Er rutschte auf der Matratze herum. „Okay, erzähl.“ 

Ich öffnete meine Augen und seufzte. „Meine Freundin, Naja Exfreundin, hat mich rausgeschmissen.“ Sirius verzog das Gesicht. 

„Oops. Wieso das denn?“ Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. So, der Moment der Wahrheit. Das bist jetzt du James, das ist dein neues Ich und dazu musst du stehen. Also raus damit. 

„Ich bin schwul.“, sagte ich langsam und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er nickte. „Okay.“

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast kein Problem damit?“ Er sah mich verständnislos an.

„Mit was?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es ist okay für ihn, was willst du denn.

„Egal. Also jedenfalls hat sie mich rausgeworfen. Und jetzt hab ich im Prinzip keine feste Bleibe, was bedeutet, dass ich mir irgendwo eine Wohnung suchen muss.“

Sirius seufzte. „Vermisst du sie?“

„Wen?“

„Deine Exfreundin natürlich“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Denk nicht. Schließlich bin ich nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, dass ich... Naja, Mädchen sehr lange halte. Im Prinzip war ich nie wirklich zufrieden mit meinen Beziehungen. Nur wusste ich lange Zeit nicht, dass es eigentlich auch nicht das ist was ich will.“, schloss ich und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Scheiß drauf, wenn ich ihm das alles erzählte. Scheiß drauf, wenn er ein Fremder war. Der Alkohol tat einfach gut und ließ mich aufhören, über alles nachzudenken. 

„Wie hast du’s denn gemerkt?“ 

„Was gemerkt?“

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Dass du lieber mit Männern fickst, natürlich.“ 

Ich schmunzelte. So gesehen war das eigentlich falsch. Wenn man nämlich von all den Mädchen absah (und die zählten ja nicht) war ich eigentlich noch Jungfrau. Zumindest was meinen ‚neuen Status‘ anging.

Ich seufzte und massierte meine Stirn. „Ich hab mich in nen Typen verknallt. Keine Ahnung wieso mir das passiert ist, ich wusste erst selber nicht, was das eigentlich soll. Wir haben irgendwie rumgemacht und ich war aber noch nicht bereit für mehr und dann er hat mich abgeschossen. War ein Arschloch, aber ich wusste, dass sich jetzt was verändert hatte. Also bin ich mit ein paar Anderen ausgegangen, bin aber abgehauen, sobald sie mehr wollten. Ich wollte eigentlich einfach nur wissen, was los mit mir ist. Naja, und dann hab ich es meiner Freundin gesagt, weil ich irgendwie einfach nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein konnte. Ich weiß auch nicht, es hat mir nie viel gegeben. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wieso.“

Sirius lächelte. „Und jetzt?“

„Was und jetzt?“

„Wenn du jetzt den Mann deiner Träume kennenlernen würdest, wärst du dann bereit?“

Ich schmunzelte. Der ‚Mann meiner Träume‘ sitzt eigentlich hier vor mir, aber ich versteh dich schon, Sirius, keine Angst. „Wahrscheinlich schon. Ich hab es schließlich geschafft praktisch innerhalb von ein paar Minuten mein ganzes Leben zu zerstören, und jetzt kann ich mir ein neues aufbauen. Und ich werde es nicht mit Sorgen oder gar Zurückhaltung beginnen.“ 

Ich sah ihn an. „Wenn ich jetzt nicht bereit bin, dann wahrscheinlich nie.“

Er hob die Weinflasche. „Auf James und sein neues Leben am anderen Ufer!“ Ich lachte, und es war ein wunderbares, befreiendes Lachen. 

Als er mir die Flasche reichte und ich trank, spürte ich die vielen kleinen Glückshormone, die sich jetzt in diesem Moment in meinem Körper ausbreiteten. Es würde ein perfekter Abend werden.


	4. Kälte und Wärme

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es schon Eins war. Verdammt, hatten wir wirklich 2 Stunden lang gequatscht? Der Alkohol schien mein ganzes Zeitgefühl weggezaubert zu haben.

Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und folgte meinem Blick. Irgendwann hatte ich ihn von meiner Matratze runtergescheucht, mit der Begründung dass ich müde war einschlafen könnte und dann würde ich Platz brauchen. Er war meiner Aufforderung gefolgt und war aufgestanden, die leere Weinflasche stand auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch und starrte mich an. Dämliche Flasche. Soll sie doch wo anders hinschauen, wer interessierte sich denn schon für die vielen lila Trauben, die auf dem Papier prangten und auf denen kleine Wassertropfen zu sehen waren. Pah, dachte ich. Als ob. Die Weintrauben waren bestimmt nicht schwimmen, irgendein Food-designer hatte da kleine Glasperlen draufgeklebt, damit alle dachten, die Weintrauben würden schwimmen gehen. Schön blöd. Aber ich ließ mich nicht reinlegen.

Die Matratze unter mir war kalt, der Boden war nicht geheizt und außerdem schneite es draußen. Ich wollte schlafen, es war spät, und ich war müde. Perfekte Mischung. Also drehte ich mich um 90° und sah ihn an. 

„Ich bin müde.“ Das war eine Aussage, die man nicht ignorieren konnte. Er lächelte ein Lächeln das sonst nur Engel lächeln durften. So ein blödes Wort, dachte ich. Lächeln. Wer hatte denn das erfunden? 

„‘Kay. Willst du schlafen?“ Ich nickte und Sirius-Engelslächeln fingerte nach der Lampe, um sie auszuknipsen. Klick. 

Ich rollte mich zu einer Kugel zusammen und vergrub mich in meiner Bettdecke. Was ich allerdings nicht bedacht hatte, war dass die Matratze sich nicht von selbst aufwärmen würde, wenn ich einmal darin lag. Fazit, es war genau so kalt wie vorher. Ich fragte mich, ob meine Decke vielleicht aus Seide bestand. Nein, tat sie nicht. Verdammt, war das kalt. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre die einzige Wärmequelle das Licht der Lampe gewesen. Und jetzt war sie aus und die Kälte war da. Huhu James, ich bins. Die Kääääälteeeee. Und ich bin extra bis zu dir gereist, um dich jetzt Stück für Stück zu fressen, also halt schön still. 

Von wegen. Ich kuschelte mich noch enger in meine Decke und atmete scharf aus. So leicht kriegst du mich nicht. 

Ich hörte ein leises Räuspern. „Alles in Ordnung, James?“ 

Ich schnaubte. „Mir ist kalt.“

„Du hättest in meinem Bett schlafen können“, schlug er vor. 

„Nein. Du warst zuerst da und nur weil so ein schwuler Trottel dahergelaufen kommt, musst du nicht gleich alles über den Haufen werfen.“ Ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf und schmollte. Blöder, selbstloser Engel.

Nach einiger Zeit fühlten sich meine Finger komisch an. Wenn ich die Matratze anstupste, waren sie irgendwie taub. Ich klopfte auf den Boden. Meine Knöchel fühlten sich kalt an, aber noch okay. Ich beschloss, solange auf den Boden zu trommeln, bis wieder Leben in meine Finger kam. Eine Zeit lang ging das ganz gut, doch dann wurde ich unterbrochen.

„James, was MACHST du da?“

„Finger sind taub, also mach ich sie wieder lebendig.“ Halt die Klappe und dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht hier schlafen willst?“

Ich knurrte. „Das ist bloß Kälte, verdammt, die wird mich nicht umbringen.“ Pass auf, Mister Potter, gleich bin ich da und fresse dich, und dann bist du für immer tot.

„Komm schon, lass uns tauschen und ich -“

„NEIN!“, sagte ich bestimmt. Ich hörte, wie er die Luft einzog. Aber ich gebe mich nicht geschlagen, irgendwo da drin ist noch was das sich Stolz nennt, dachte ich. Selber schuld du Engel, der auf die Erde gesandt wurde, um andere Menschen mit deiner Schönheit zu nerven.

Ich vergrub mich also weiter unter meiner Bettdecke und versuchte, zu schlafen. Was nicht klappte. Um meine Zeit zu vertreiben, versuchte ich, jeden Teil meines Körpers zu bewegen. Klappte, solange bis- WHOA. Wo waren meine Füße? Waren die noch da? Und wenn nein, wo waren sie hingegangen? Sie konnten mich doch nicht einfach so verlassen! Ich fühlte mich gekränkt und enttäuscht von meinen Füßen. Ich knubbelte an meiner Decke rum und überlegte, wie ich mich an ihnen rächen konnte, als Sirius laut ausatmete und auf seine Matratze schlug. 

„Um Himmels Willen, James! So geht das nicht weiter, du stirbst mir hier noch!“ Ich drehte mich um und sah das, was ich als Sirius erkennen konnte, böse an.

„Werde ich nicht.“ 

Er seufzte. „Hör zu. Du legst dich jetzt auf der Stelle HIER in DIESES Bett, wenn du nicht morgen als Zombie wieder aufwachen willst!“

Ich wollte wiedersprechen. „Ich kann-“

„NEIN, kannst du nicht! Von mir aus teilen wir uns das Bett und schlafen beide hier, Okay?! Dann haben wir zwei Decken und außerdem noch doppelte Körperwärme.“

Teilen? Körperwärme? In diesem Bett schlafen? Mit IHM? Allerdings, irgendwie hatte er ja Recht. Es wäre bestimmt um einiges angenehmer.

„Also?“, fragte er. Ich seufzte frustriert.

„Okay, okay. Mach Platz.“ Ich konnte ihn buchstäblich grinsen hören, als er an die Wand rutschte und die Decke zurechtzupfte. Ich warf mein Kissen auf das Bett und setzte mich auf. Iiih, war das kalt. Dann reichte ich ihm meine Decke, die er behände über der anderen ausbreitete und schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke. Mmmmhhhhhhhhhh. 

Es war so wunderwunderbar warm. Ich wollte mich zusammenrollen, aber dafür war nicht genug Platz. Also legte ich mich auf den Bauch und ließ meine Arme unter meinem Kissen verschwinden. So hätte ich einschlafen können. Und Sirius hatte Recht, es war besser. Ich konnte seine Wärme neben mir spüren, konnte sie in mir aufnehmen und einfach genießen. Was war das nur für ein Mensch, der nach einer halben Flasche Rotwein aus designten Schwimmtrauben immer noch so klar denken konnte. 

„Besser?“, fragte er mich mit einem spöttischen Unterton. Mach den Moment nicht kaputt, du grausamer, grausamer Engel, du.

„Mmmmm“, sagte ich. Er lachte leise.

„Siehst du, hab ich doch gesagt.“ Klar, Erzengel Sirius sprach immer die Wahrheit.

Ich wollte mich umdrehen und nachschauen, ob ich vielleicht einen Heiligenschein über seinem Kopf entdeckte, aber das verschob ich auf morgen. Ich wurde sehr müde, langsam fielen mir die Augen zu. Mein Kopf war voll von Weintrauben, die schwimmen konnten und Engeln, die niemals falsch lagen. Von Schnee, der nicht kalt war und High Heels, die fliegen konnten. Und von einer kleinen Stadt namens Altona, in der ich mich wahrscheinlich nie wieder blicken lassen konnte. Bis ich auf einmal etwas auf meinem Rücken spürte.

Sirius. Sein Kopf lag auf meinem Rücken. Oh mein Gott. Ich atmete ein.

„Sirius, was-“

„Mir ist kalt und dein Rücken ist warm.“ Das wars. Das ist deine Erklärung? Trotzdem nickte ich. Wenn er meinen Rücken bequem fand, bitte. War ja nicht meine Sache. Ich schloss meine Augen wieder und versuchte, an etwas zu denken, das NICHT Sirius‘ Kopf auf meinem Rücken war. Kompliziert. Unmöglich, weil ich auf einmal weiches in meinem Nacken spürte.

Ohmeingott, waren das seine LIPPEN?! Was um Himmels Willen machten seine Lippen auf meinem Nacken? Doch so sehr ich innerlich auch durchdrehte, machte ich keine Anstalten, mich zu wehren. Mein Atem ging schwer, ich hatte meine Augen geöffnet. Langsam, aber bedächtig, bedeckte er meinen kompletten Nacken mit Küssen. Weiter konnte er nicht, weil ich immer noch ein Hemd anhatte. Da, dachte ich. Kindersicherung für ungezogene Engel.

Doch als seine schönen, schlanken Finger Anstalten machten, mehr von meiner Haut freizugeben, schaffte ich es, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„S-sirius…“, wisperte ich atemlos, meine Augen schlossen sich. „Was zum Teufel machst du-“

„Shh.“ Seine Finger fanden ihren Weg zu meinem Haar, sanft fuhren sie hindurch und jagten mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich bekam Gänsehaut. 

Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, in denen es nichts anderes gab als ihn, mich, und seine Finger in meinem Haar. Und als ich drohte zu platzen, es einfach nicht mehr aushielt, drehte ich mich um.

Ich konnte bloß eine Silhouette erkennen, ein schwacher Umriss in der Dunkelheit. So nah, und doch so fern. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Stirn spüren. 

Irgendwas Bescheuertes muss wohl in dem Wein gewesen sein, dass uns beide so verdammt seltsam machte. Langsam, ohne meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden, rutschte ich ein Stück nach oben, sodass wir auf Augenhöhe waren, und ich zog ihn auf mich drauf. Das zusätzliche Gewicht auf meinem Körper ließ mich aufkeuchen. 

Ich hob meine Hand und ließ sie auf dem Gesicht über mir nieder. Ich strich ihm die überflüssigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und steckte sie sanft hinter ein Ohr. Fast konnte ich ihn lächeln sehen. Dann nahm ich meine andere Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. So weich, so sanft, so… engelsgleich. Doch über seinem Kopf war kein Heiligenschein zu sehen. Ich musste andere Anzeichen finden.

Meine Hände wanderten über sein Gesicht, streichelten es, fuhren über seine Augen und brachten sie dazu, sich kurz zu schließen. Über seine Lippen, seine wunderbar weichen Lippen, an denen ich irgendwie hängen blieb und… die auf einmal auf meinen lagen, so bittersüß. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn, weil alles, was jetzt noch zählte, unsere Lippen waren, sein Körper auf mir und meine Hände in seinem Haar. So perfekt.

Er stöhnte leise und das Geräusch schien an meinen Lippen abzuprallen, es kroch durch meinen Körper und ließ alles in mir vibrieren, jeden einzelnen Millimeter. Ich saugte an seiner Unterlippe, schmeckte den Wein und die Lust, die sich in seinem Mund vermischten. Seine Hände wanderten an meiner Brust herunter, spielten mit den Knöpfen an meinem Hemd, drehten an ihnen, öffneten sie. Seine Lippen lösten sich von meinen und bevor ich wusste, wie mir geschah, küsste er meinen Hals und ein Stöhnen entfuhr mir. Das war es, was ich wollte. Genau das, und nichts anderes. 

Wärme, dachte ich, als er an meinem Körper entlangfuhr, um mir genau das zu geben.


	5. Tanzen?

Das Erste, was ich hörte, als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war der Regen, der gegen das Fenster prasselte. Leicht und sanft, als würde er meine Gedanken widerspiegeln, die meinen Kopf nach und nach füllten. Ich wollte mich nicht bewegen, und so lag ich einfach da, dem Regen lauschend und eingegraben in einer flauschig warmen Decke. Ich fragte mich, wie die Welt jetzt wohl aussehen würde, mit all dem Wasser, das auf den Schnee trifft und Hamburg aussehen lässt, wie eine Matschlandschaft. Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen auf mein Gesicht und ich lächelte in mich hinein. So zufrieden sollte jeder Tag beginnen. Der erste Tag meines neuen Lebens. Sonnenstrahlen und Regen und… Moment. Sonne UND Regen? In diesem Augenblick wurde mir klar, dass das, was ich hörte, kein Regen war. Es war die Dusche. 

Ich riss die Augen auf. Mein Kopf dröhnte und meine Beine fühlten sich schwer an, mein ganzer Körper schien wie von einem Auto überfahren zu sein. Was zum Teufel hatte ich letzte Nacht gemacht? Langsam setzte ich mich auf und versuchte, das seltsame Gefühl in meinem Kopf loszuwerden. Mein Blick glitt durch das kleine Hotelzimmer und fiel schließlich auf die leere Weinflasche auf dem Tisch. 

Oh. Mein. Gott. 

Einzelne Fetzen der letzten Nacht schossen mir durch den Kopf. Seine Lippen auf meinen, meine Hände in seinem Haar, unsere miteinander verschlungenen Körper, sein- 

Oh. Ich fühlte mich seltsam. Wir hatten tatsächlich Sex gehabt. Es war praktisch mein erstes Mal und das mit einem Typen, den ich kaum kannte. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht?! Ich schaffte es, mich aus meiner Decke zu wurschteln und aufzustehen. Ich hatte nichts an. Aus irgendeinem Grund war mir das relativ egal, trotzdem sammelte ich meine Klamotten ein, die quer über den Boden verstreut lagen und zog mich langsam an. Ich versuchte, mich an gestern zu erinnern, aber alles, was in meinem Kopf summte, waren kurze Szenen, Bilder oder Gefühle, die mich nur erahnen ließen, was passiert war. Konnte man es überhaupt zählen? Schließlich war ich betrunken gewesen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Was solls, wahrscheinlich sehe ich den Typen eh nie wieder. Also kann mir das eigentlich egal sein.

Ich öffnete das Fenster, durch das die Sonne den ganzen Raum ausfüllte, schloss meine Augen und atmete die kalte, frische Luft ein. Es tat gut und ich fühlte mich mit jeder Sekunde besser. Sobald ich ausgecheckt hatte, würde ich alle meine Pläne in die Tat umsetzen. Und zuerst würde ich frühstücken und mich dann auf eine der Brücken am Fluss setzen, den Menschen zuschauen und den glitzernden Schnee vor Augen haben. Ich lächelte. Noch im selben Moment hörte ich, wie sich jemand räusperte. Ich erstarrte. 

"James?" Seine Stimme klang erfrischt, kein bisschen kratzig. Ich atmete ein, drehte mich um und hätte mich am Liebsten sofort wieder aus dem Fenster gestürzt. Sirius hatte eine Jogginghose an und seine nassen Haare umspielten sanft sein Gesicht und hinterließen Wassertropfen auf seiner nackten Brust, auf der sie glänzten und strahlten, als wären sie dankbar mit etwas so schönem in Berührung zu kommen. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und wollte etwas sagen, aber ich wusste nicht was, also schloss ich ihn wieder. Verdammt, der brachte mich noch um den Verstand. 

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf.   
Wir fuhren herum und sahen eine junge Hotelangestellte in blauem Kostüm im Türrahmen stehen, die sich offenbar gerade erst bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht angeklopft hatte. 

"Oh, ich- Bitte entschuldigen sie vielmals, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein, nur- ähm..."

Sirius lächelte sie mit seinem Engelslächeln an. "Schon okay, ist ja nichts passiert. Können wir ihnen helfen?" Das Mädchen wurde rot.

"Nun ja, Ähm, ich soll ihnen ausrichten dass sie für eine weitere Nacht zahlen müssen, wenn sie nicht innerhalb einer halben Stunde auschecken, da das Zimmer gebraucht wird und sie eine der wenigen sind, die nur für eine Nacht gebucht haben..."

Er drehte sich um und sah mich fragend an. Ich nickte.

"Kein Problem, ich bleib sowieso nicht lange hier." Das Hotelmädchen entschuldigte sich noch einmal und verließ das Zimmer, offenbar ziemlich verschämt. Ich grinste und Sirius ließ ein leises, engelsgleiches Lachen erklingen und ich musste ein weiteres Mal das Verlangen unterdrücken, das Fenster aufzureißen und mich auf die Straße zu stürzen. Alles klar James, jetzt bleib einfach ruhig und pack deine Sachen. Wobei mir auffiel, dass ich gar keine Sachen zu packen hatte. 

"Kann ich dir was helfen?", fragte ich schließlich, als Sirius im Bad verschwand um sein Zeug aufzuräumen. Er überlegte lang, bevor er antwortete.

"Mmm, du kannst vielleicht das ganze Zeug, das auf dem Bett liegt, in die Tasche stecken wenn du willst." Ich legte seine Tasche auf das Bett und wollte gerade anfangen, einzuräumen, als mir ein Bild auffiel, das in einem kleinen Bilderrahmen inmitten seiner Habseligkeiten lag. Ich fragte mich, ob es wohl unverschämt wäre, das Bild zu nehmen, aber dann viel mir ein dass wir ja miteinander geschlafen hatten und ich empfand die Frage als unnötig und hob es auf.

Es war ein Bild von zwei Menschen, die vor einer scheinwerferbeleuchteten Bühne standen. Sirius trug eine schwarze Hose und kein Oberteil, silberne Turnschuhe und schwarze Schweißbänder an seinen Handgelenken. Seine lockigen Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und seine Lippen waren mit silbernem Glitzer bedeckt.   
Er trug eine Frau auf dem Rücken, die wohl etwas jünger sein musste, als er. Sie hatte lange, blonde Haare, die offen an ihren Schultern herabhingen. Sie trug schwarze Shorts und ein bauchfreies Oberteil, silberne Pumps und eine Kette. Sie hatte nicht nur Glitzer auf den Lippen, sondern auch auf den Augenlidern, Wimpern und Fingernägeln. Sie war hübsch.

Und erst als ich eine Ewigkeit auf dieses Bild gestarrt hatte, fiel mir auf, dass sie lachten. Beide strahlten eine solche Glücklichkeit aus, dass mir schwindlig wurde. Ich legte das Bild zurück auf das Bett und atmete tief ein und aus. Wieso zum Teufel löste das jetzt etwas in mir aus? Okay, dann hatte er eine Freundin. Und weiter? Bist du mit ihm zusammen? Nein. Also hast du keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein, du kannst dich ja nicht einmal an gestern Nacht erinnern. Also reiß dich jetzt zusammen und pack dieses Bild weg. 

"Ähm, James?" Ich erstarrte. "Alles klar mit dir?" 

Ich drehte mich um und strich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Sicher. Wieso?"

Sein Blick fiel auf das Bild, das auf dem Bett lag. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wo hast du das her?" Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

"Lag in der Tasche." Ich steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und räusperte mich. "Wer ist das auf dem Foto?" Dabei versuchte ich, so cool wie möglich zu klingen. 

Er lächelte und hob das Bild vom Bett auf. "Das bin ich und meine ehemalige Tanzpartnerin." Ich hatte mit jeder Antwort gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser.

"Tanzpartnerin?" Er lachte. 

"Siehst du, das war kurz vor einem Auftritt. Wir waren alle total aufgeregt und haben rumgehampelt wie die Blöden, und dann kamen wir auf die Idee dass wir einfach alles und jeden fotografieren, und dann kam das hier dabei raus. Ich trag es oft mit mir rum, es erinnert mich einfach an die Zeit von früher, als ich noch mit meiner Gruppe von Halle zu Halle gefahren bin und mir die Seele aus dem Leib getanzt hab..." Sein Blick schien sich in dem Foto zu verlieren.

"Wieso tanzt du nicht mehr?", fragte ich schließlich, fassungslos von der Tatsache, dass dieser Mensch perfekt zu sein schien. Tänzer, ich bitte euch.

Er seufzte. "Der Gruppenleiter ist ausgewandert und hat seine Schüler sozusagen im Stich gelassen. Wir haben die Gruppe eine Zeit lang allein geschmissen, aber irgendwann haben wir uns drauf geeinigt; dass es ohne ihn keinen Sinn macht. Also haben wir uns aufgelöst." Er drehte sich zu mir um und lächelte mich an. "Aber ich tanze immer noch wenn ich Zeit habe."

Ich nickte und lächelte zurück. 

Als wir 10 Minuten später mit unseren Koffern und Taschen durch die Eingangshalle trabten, waren meine Gedanken schon wieder weitergezogen. Als wir ausgecheckt hatten, hatte ich bemerkt dass ich immer noch Jess’ Kreditkarte in meinem Geldbeutel hatte. Sirius hatte gesagt ich könnte mich glücklich schätzen, schließlich hätte sie es nicht anders verdient. Aber ich fühlte mich trotzdem schuldig. Es war nicht ihre Schuld und ich konnte ihr die Karte auch nicht zurückbringen. Ich beschloss, einfach nicht darüber nachzudenken und mein Leben zu genießen. Soweit es ging. Sirius hielt mir die Tür auf und als ich die frische Luft atmen konnte und die schneebedeckten Straßen sah, beruhigte ich mich wieder.

Doch auf einmal standen wir da, mitten im verschneiten Hamburg und wussten, dass jetzt wieder jeder seinen eigenen Weg gehen würde. Obwohl ich ihn nicht lange kannte, wollte ich mich nicht verabschieden. Es tat gut, Gesellschaft zu haben. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, jemanden an meiner Seite zu haben, mit dem ich reden konnte. Aber jetzt, wo ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte, merkte ich, wie gut es tat. 

Ich hatte mit mir selber beschlossen, dass die Nacht nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Wir waren beide betrunken gewesen und hatten Wärme gebraucht, so was konnte schon mal passieren. Und auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich zählte, weil ich mich nicht richtig erinnern konnte, wollte ich den Typen, an den mein Hintern seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte, nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. 

"James?" Ich sah auf. Er lächelte. ?Hast du Bock noch irgendwo hin zu gehen und mit mir zu frühstücken?" Ich lächelte zurück. Diese Idee schickt der Himmel.

"Klar", sagte ich und mein Atem bildete eine Wolke in der kalten Luft. Ich zog meinen Koffer hinter mir her und schließlich betraten wir ein hin kleines Café, das auf der anderen Straßenseite lag. Es war angenehm warm, wir suchten uns einen kleinen Tisch direkt an der Glasscheibe, um dem Schneetreiben draußen zusehen zu können. Ich bestellte einen großen Cappuccino mit Mokka und einem Schuss Zimt. Sirius lachte und sagte ich sei ein Mädchen. Er selber trank Kaffee. 

Schließlich leckte ich mir den Milchschaum vom Mundwinkel und sah ihn an. Er hatte mich anscheinend schon die ganze Zeit angeschaut. Ich lächelte und als er zurücklächelte, schien die Sonne auf einmal viel heller zu sein. Ich räusperte mich.

"Was machst du denn jetzt, wo du nicht mehr tanzt?" Er lachte.

"Ich tanze ja noch, aber eben nur noch in meiner Freizeit. Das ist etwas bescheuert, weil die meisten Choreos alleine einfach bescheuert aussehen, aber es ist wenigstens etwas." Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und sah mich dann wieder an. "Aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Im Moment bin ich dabei, mir eine neue Gruppe zu suchen, bei der ich einsteigen kann. Mir ist es egal, wo und welche Sprache die sprechen, Hauptsache ich kann wieder tanzen. Im Prinzip reise ich um die Welt, jobbe hier und da und bin einfach frei."

Ich war beeindruckt. Reisen war immer eine Möglichkeit, frei zu sein. Aber ich hatte momentan kein Auto, also würde ich das verschieben müssen. 

"Wow.", sagte ich schließlich, meine Hände an der heißen Cappuccinotasse. Er lachte und sah mach draußen. 

"Naja. Ich bin glücklich, und dass ist doch alles was zählt. Aber was ist mit dir? Ich meine, was machst du so, jetzt wo du keine Freundin mehr hast?" Er betonte das Wort ‚Freundin’ und ich lächelte.

"Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt. Das hier ist der erste Tag meines neuen Lebens und ich hab noch keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich ihn verbringen werde. Ich kann ja nirgendwo hin, ich bin ausgezogen als ich 16 war und hab den Kontakt zu meinen Eltern irgendwie verloren. Ich hab dann eine ganze Zeit lang in einer WG gewohnt, eigentlich so lange, bis ich mein Abitur in der Tasche hatte. Tja, und nach meinem Abschluss bin ich dann für ein Jahr nach Neuseeland gegangen. Dahin, wo Der Herr der Ringe gedreht wurde, weißt du? Die Landschaft ist echt hammer." Er nickte. 

"Und dann?"

"Dann bin ich wieder zurückgekommen. Ich hab so viele neue Eindrücke bekommen, dass ich erst mal keine Ahnung hatte, was ich jetzt tun soll. Also hab ich mit 20 dann angefangen, mich ein bisschen durch mein Leben zu arbeiten. Hier und da eine Stelle annehmen, und dann weitersuchen. Ich hab mir in der ganzen Zeit eine Menge Freundinnen gemacht, bei denen ich wohnen konnte. Naja, eigentlich eher Verehrerinnen. Irgendwie bin ich total beliebt bei den Frauen, obwohl ich kaum richtige Freunde hab. Ich hab keine Ahnung, woher das kommt."

Er hob die Augenbrauen. "Wie meinst du das?" Ich seufzte.

"Naja siehst du, komischerweise finden mich alle Frauen attraktiv und bis vor ein paar Monaten bin ich ja auch drauf eingegangen. Aber außer den ganzen weiblichen Wesen hab ich im Prinzip niemanden, der... naja. Klar hab ich auch mit Typen angebändelt aber ich rede, du weißt schon, von Freunden." Ich nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus meiner Tasse. Sirius sah mich mit ziemlich komischer Miene an.

"Was?", fragte ich und stellte meinen Cappuccino wieder ab.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. "Das ist scheiße. Ich meine, echt scheiße. Wie kannst du denn nur ohne Freunde leben?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Hab mich dran gewöhnt, denk ich mal. Nachdem alle irgendwie auf mich stehen, hat mir das natürlich auch viel Neid von der anderen Seite eingebracht. Ich meine, stell dir mal vor deine Freundin rennt plötzlich jemand anderem hinterher, der viel besser aussieht als du..." 

Er hob die Augenbrauen und grinste. "Was willst du damit sagen?" Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus. 

"Tja, jetzt weißt du die Wahrheit und musst damit leben." Er lachte, schüttelte den Kopf und trank seinen Kaffee in einem Zug aus.

Ich grinste und sah dem Schnee zu, wie er auf die Straßen fiel. "Hast du gleich nach der Schule mit dem Tanzen angefangen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich die Schule nicht mal richtig fertig gemacht. Als ich mit der Grundschule fertig war, haben mir meine Eltern Privatunterricht gegeben. Sie haben immer viel zu sehr auf mich aufgepasst, alles was ich immer wollte, war frei sein, und das war genau das, was ich nicht haben konnte. Ich fühlte mich wie in einem goldenen Käfig. Tja, und irgendwann bin ich nachts heimlich ausgebrochen und bin in einen Club gegangen. Das war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, als ich eine Tanzgruppe sah. Ich war Feuer und Flamme, und ein paar Monate später bin ich einfach aus heiterem Himmel abgehauen. Ich hab im Prinzip am Tag geschlafen und in der Nacht gelebt. Es hat zwei Jahre gedauert, bis ich die Gruppe gefunden hatte, in der ich bleiben wollte. Das war meine Familie. Ich hab mich irgendwann mit meinen Eltern wieder versöhnt, und sie haben eingewilligt, mich wieder aufzunehmen, auch wenn sie nicht begeistert von dem waren, was ich machte. Aber ich war nicht mehr derselbe, ich hatte gefunden, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Und seitdem tanze ich. Es ist mir schwer gefallen, die Gruppe jetzt aufzulösen. Aber ich denke, es ist Zeit für etwas Neues. Sich einfach mal die Welt anschauen gehen und alle Sorgen vergessen. Und irgendwann, wenn ich zurückkomme, dann mache ich weiter und werde berühmt." Er grinste mich an.

Ich grinste zurück. "Wow. Deine Geschichte ist viel beeindruckender als meine." Er lachte. 

"Es geht doch nicht darum, James. Ich beneide dich sogar. Du hast vielleicht nicht..." Er biss sich auf die Lippe "...nicht so viele Freunde wie ich und bist nicht so beliebt oder so... aber du hattest eine ganz normale Kindheit. DU bist zur Schule gegangen, hast normale Beziehungen geführt, und das Wichtigste von allem, du hast einen Abschluss und ich nicht."

"Glaubst du, mich interessiert es, ob du einen Abschluss hast? Scheiße Sirius, du bist toll, richtig toll. Du hast Persönlichkeit und alles und du kannst tanzen. Ich meine, was willst du denn mehr? Glaub mir Privatunterricht kann auch seine Vorteile haben." 

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Und zwar welche?" Ich seufzte.

"Ich war nie wirklich -beliebt-. Ich meine, beliebt sein ist nicht alles, aber... Ich hatte nie wirklich Lust, mich in eine der Cliquen zu integrieren. Du weißt gar nicht, wie schwer das ist. Ich bin es gewohnt, allein zu sein. Manchmal hab ich mir gewünscht, ich könnte einfach alles hinter mir lassen und abhauen."

Ich sah ihm in die Augen und erwiderte meinen Blick. 

"Weißt du, wieso mich meine Eltern nicht in die Schule gelassen haben?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Weil sie Angst hatten, dass das Mobbing noch schlimmer wird." Er seufzte. "Ich war nicht immer so beliebt, weißt du. Die ersten zehn Jahre meines Lebens waren... sagen wir mal so, es war nicht das, was man sich unter 'akzeptiert werden' vorstellt." Er schaute auf den Tisch. Ich verstand es nicht. Was konnte er bitte getan haben, dass man ihn nicht mochte?

"Wieso wurdest du nicht akzeptiert?" 

Er sah auf und seufzte. "Weil ich schwul bin, James." 

"Oh.", sagte ich. Das hatte ich nicht bedacht. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich es überhaupt nicht gewusst. Er hatte nie etwas davon erzählt und unsere Nacht hätte genauso gut auch ein Ausrutscher sein können. Seltsamerweise ließ diese neu gewonnene Erkenntnis mein Herz hüpfen. 

Wir saßen einige Minuten schweigend am Cafétisch. Irgendwann hörte ich ihn tief ein und aus atmen und sich räuspern. Ich sah auf.

"Und was hast du jetzt vor? Ich meine, ich hab dir meine Zukunftspläne erzählt." Ich lächelte. Endlich ein besseres Thema.

"Nichts, um genau zu sein. Ich… keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich erst mal irgendwo eine Wohnung suchen." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

"Also bist du im Prinzip total frei?" Ich grinste. 

"Im Prinzip, ja. Wie gesagt, der erste Tag meines neuen Lebens. Außer an mein Gepäck bin ich an nichts gebunden." Als ich diesen Satz aussprach, merkte ich erst, wie schön er klang. Lass mich in diese Welt rausstürmen und einfach nur da sein. 

Ich merkte, dass er mich beobachtete. Ich grinste ihn an. "Was?"

Er sah mich lange an. Sein Blick schien meine Augen zu erforschen, durch sie hindurchzusehen und an der Mauer um mein Herz zu klopfen. 

"Willst du mit mir kommen?" Die Frage war in der Luft gehangen, doch er war endlich aufgestanden und hatte sie heruntergerissen.

Ich starrte ihn an. "W-wie meinst du das, mit dir kommen?" Mein Herz tanzte Tango.

"Um die Welt reisen. Mit mir. Ich suche seit Ewigkeiten jemanden, der mit mir kommt." Er lächelte mich mit seinem Sirius-Engelslächeln an.

"Ich... einfach so? Wie wollen wir das anstellen?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wir fahren mit meinem Wohnmobil. Du musst nicht mal Benzinkosten zahlen, es hat manchmal auch Vorteile, aus einer reichen Familie zu kommen." Ich starrte ihn immer noch fassungslos an. Ich hatte gehofft, er würde mich fragen, aber mich nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass er es wirklich tun würde. Alles schien viel zu einfach, viel zu wunderbar. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und schloss ihn gleich wieder. Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen?

Er räusperte sich. "Tut mir Leid wenn ich dich damit überrumpelt hab. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du Nein sagst, schließlich ist das alles ziemlich kurzfristig und--"

"Ja."

Er schaute mich an. "Ja?"

Ich grinste und trank meinen Cappuccino aus. "Ja. Ich hab schon gedacht, du fragst nie." Er grinste auch. 

Als ich aufstand, um die Tassen an die Theke zu bringen, hing mir nur ein Gedanke im Kopf herum. Ein Gedanke, der mich die nächsten sieben Tage verfolgen sollte.

Klar komme ich mit, Sirius. Aber was dann?


	6. Strangeness

Hamburg bei Tag war vermutlich fantastisch. Und mit Sirius an meiner Seite war es noch viel fantastischer. Ich hatte ihm erzählt, dass ich vorgehabt hatte, meinen ersten Tag hier zu verbringen, und er hatte sofort zugestimmt, das zusammen zu tun. Ich freute mich wahnsinnig auf alles, als der erste Schock überwunden war, kam bei mir die Aufregung zum Vorschein. Ich würde um die Welt reisen, mit IHM. Und für den Moment konnte ich mir wirklich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als das hier. 

Nachdem wir bezahlt und das Café verlassen hatten, hatte er mich zum ersten Mal seiner einzigen Liebe vorgestellt. „Tadaa!“, hatte er gesagt, als wir um die Ecke bogen und mir ein riesiges Wohnmobil auf der Straße ins Auge stach, die Windschutzscheibe vollgekleistert mit Traumfängern, Anhängern, Aufklebern und anderem Krimskrams, den man mit sich herumtrug. Es war blau und grün angestrichen, auf der einen Seite prangten diverse Symbole und Bilder, ich konnte ein gewaltiges Peace-Zeichen in rot erkennen, als ich auf die andere Seite lief, stand dort ganz groß in schwarzer Schrift ‚Love Not War‘. Ich musste grinsen. So hätte ich meinen Begleiter auf Zeit nun wirklich nicht eingeschätzt. Aber ich war ehrlich: Konnte dieser Typ noch perfekter werden?

Von innen sah der Van noch viel gigantischer aus. Als mir Sirius grinsend die Tür aufsperrte, offenbarte sich mir eine ganze Welt. Links gab es eine Tür, die zum Schlafraum führte, ein großes Bett, das sich über alle Seiten ausdehnte. Geradeaus, direkt gegenüber vom Eingang, war die Küche. Und auf der anderen Seite, neben der Eingangstür war eine Bank mit einem Esstisch davor. Wenn man weiter nach rechts ging, stieß man auf eine Tür, hinter der sich die Fahrersitze befanden. Doch das Eindrucksvollste von allem war die Tatsache, dass alles seine eigene Geschichte zu haben schien. Die Decke war komplett verhängt mit Stoffen und Tüchern, über unseren Köpfen blitzten einzelne Lichter hervor, die in der Wand festgemacht schienen. Auf dem Tisch lag eine Tischdecke, deren lange Enden mit Schnüren zugebunden waren. Auf dem Bett lagen unzählige Decken, Kissen und andere Dinge, die einem das Gefühl gaben, Zuhause zu sein. Aber trotz all dem Kram, der sich hier versteckte, war es doch unglaublich offen und hell. Es gab zwei große Fenster, eines über der Küche und das andere über der Essbank. Außerdem bestand der Schlafraum praktisch nur aus Glaswänden, es gab nicht einmal Rollläden, nur Vorhänge, die das ganze noch ein wenig heimeliger machten. Ich war so hin und weg von der Einrichtung des Wohnmobils, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie Sirius hinter mir mein Gepäck an die Wand stellte und mich angrinste. Erst, als er sich laut räusperte und ein Lachen unterdrückte, konnte ich meinen Blick von all dem wenden. Er sah mich belustigt und zugleich verständnisvoll an. 

„Cool, hm? Ich hab lang gebraucht um das alles so einzurichten. Aber ich würde jetzt um nichts in der Welt auch nur ein Ding ändern. Dazu ist mir das alles viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen.“ Er seufzte und fuhr mit der Hand über die Tischdecke. Ich nickte bloß, immer noch überwältigt von der Sensation dieses Vans. 

„Na komm schon“, sagte er schließlich und nahm meine Hand „du hast später noch genug Zeit, das alles zu erkunden. Jetzt gilt es, diese Stadt hier zu erforschen.“ Und damit zog er mich nach draußen und schloss die Tür ab.

„Ich hab mir immer gewünscht, so ein Ding zu besitzen“, sagte ich schließlich. Er kicherte.

„Hab es auf dem Schrottplatz erstanden. War ne ziemliche Arbeit, das Ding wieder herzurichten, aber es hat sich gelohnt.“ Ich grinste und folgte ihm die Straße entlang. Seltsamerweise machte sich ein Kribbeln in meiner Hand breit, an der mich Sirius gerade aus dem Bus gezogen hatte. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab und beschloss, ihn besser zu fragen, was mir die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumschwirrte. 

„Wieso hast du denn dann überhaupt im Hotel geschlafen, wenn du zwei Straßen weiter so einen fantastischen Hippiebus stehen hast?“ Er lachte über den Namen.

„Naja“, sagte er und zog mich über die Straße „als ich hier geparkt hab, hat mich so ein Polizist angemotzt, von wegen dass ich hier nicht schlafen dürfte aus Sicherheitsgründen und blah blah. Schließlich hab ich ihn überreden können, meinen Bus da stehen zu lassen und mir ein Hotel zu suchen. Ich glaube, die Hamburger dürfen nicht mal atmen, ohne dass die Polizei dasteht und irgendwas dran auszusetzen hat.“ 

Ich lachte und fing eine Schneeflocke mit meinen Händen. „Aber nur bei Nacht, ansonsten sind hier alle total friedlich.“

Wir beschlossen, einen Umweg über den Fischmarkt zu machen. Naja, eigentlich beschloss ich das, Sirius willigte nur ein, um mir eine Freude zu machen. Ich wollte da unbedingt hin, und es war mir relativ egal, ob er nun wollte, oder nicht. Das war MEIN erster Tag und basta.

„James, mir ist kalt.“, jammerte er nach einer halben Stunde. Ich verdrehte die Augen.   
„DU wolltest doch laufen, ich war dafür, die Straßenbahn zu nehmen!“ 

Er seufzte. „Ja, weil laufen gesund ist und Straßenbahnen sind zu voll. Aber jetzt ist mir kalt. Müssen wir da unbedingt hin?“ 

„JA. Du hast gesagt, dass du mitgehst, also gehst du auch mit. Ende der Diskussion.“ Dämlicher Engel, mein Tag hat so schön angefangen, den versaust du mir jetzt nicht.

„Jaaaaames.“ Ich ignorierte ihn. 

„Ja-haaaaaames!“ 

„Wrah, WAS?!“ Er schmollte. 

„Meine Hände sind kalt.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen. 

„Dann kauf dir Kaffee und steck sie da rein.“ 

„Will ich aber nicht!“ Langsam fühlte ich mich genervt.

„Um Himmels Willen, was kann ich denn tun?“ Aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich lachen. Kennt ihr das, wenn euch jemand nervt, und ihr so angepisst seid, dass ihr einfach nur noch lachen könnt? Ja, genau. Sirius verstand das natürlich nicht.

„Du lachst“, sagte er und schien zufrieden. Ich hätte mich töten können.

„Ja“, kicherte ich „weil du mich nervst, verdammt.“ 

Und dann, als wäre es selbstverständlich, gesellte sich zu der Hand in meiner Jackentasche noch eine zweite, und als ich ihn fragend ansah, lächelte er bloß und sagte: „Meine Hände waren kalt.“ 

Und auf einmal schien die Welt irgendwie ein Stückchen schöner.


	7. New Age

A ; E ; f ; E.

Nur diese vier Akkorde waren es, die mich stehen bleiben ließen, um mich auf dem Absatz umzudrehen, um die Quelle dieses mir zu bekannten Liedes zu suchen.

A ; E ; f.

Sirius drehte sich ebenfalls um, und warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Ich beachtete ihn nicht. Die Gitarre in den Händen des Straßenmusikers zog mich an, ebenso wie dieser Song, den ich fast vergessen hatte. Fast.

If love was a word, I don't understand.   
The simplest sound, with four letters.   
Whatever it was, I'm over it now.   
With every day, it gets better.

Klar. Wieso hatte ich nicht vorher daran gedacht? Musik. Das war es doch, was ich vermisste. Wann hatte ich zuletzt Gitarre gespielt, geschweige denn gesungen? Das war es, wie ich mein neues Leben beginnen wollte. So und nicht anders. Ich wusste nicht, wieso dieser Gedanke mich gerade jetzt so überwältigte. Vielleicht, weil ich seit Tagen keine Musik mehr gehört hatte. Und jetzt – war es einfach nur willkommen. 

Are you loving pain, loving the pain?   
And with everyday, everyday   
I try to move on.   
Whatever it was,   
Whatever it was,   
There's nothing now.   
You changed  
New Age.

Es war nicht sonderlich gut gesungen, und ich hatte gute Lust, ihm die Gitarre zu entreißen und die Welt zum Tanzen zu bringen, aber für den Moment war ich wie erstarrt. Es war Monate, gefühlte Jahre her, dass ich dieses Lied zuletzt gehört hatte. Es war nie eines meiner Lieblingslieder gewesen, weil ich den Text nie wirklich mit mir identifizieren konnte. Nicht wirklich zumindest, es gab Tage, an denen ich dachte, alles ginge den Bach herunter und ich müsste von neu anfangen. Aber all das hatte sich immer innerhalb von ein paar Tagen aufgelöst. Jedoch nicht jetzt.

Ich gab ein leises ungewolltes Keuchen von mir und drehte mich zu Sirius um. Er sah mich mit einem tiefen Blick an. Vielleicht verstand er, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber es war mir relativ egal, denn alles, was jetzt zählte, waren ich, dieser Song und mein geliebter Neuanfang. New Age. Und mit diesem Gedanken, ging ich auf den Musikanten zu, der nach dem Refrain nun nur noch die Akkorde wiederholte, und gerade zur einer weiteren ersten Strophe ansetzte, als ich mich vor ihn kniete und mich räusperte. Ich sah ihn an und streckte eine Hand nach der Gitarre aus. 

„Darf ich?“, fragte ich, und seltsamerweise musste ich lächeln. Was tat ich denn bloß da? Und der Musikant sah mich mit ebendieser verdutzten Miene an, doch ich hatte das Instrument schon an mich genommen und war ein paar Schritte nach vorne gelaufen, Sirius‘ fragende Blicke ignorierend, die starrende Menschenmenge ignorierend. Meine Hände fuhren sanft über die Saiten und ich schloss kurz die Augen um tief ein- und auszuatmen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, schlug ich bereits die ersten Akkorde an.

Es war, als würde die Welt aufbrechen. Ich weiß, es ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber genau so kam es mir in diesem Moment vor. Habt ihr jemals den Film Zombieland gesehen? Diese Komödie über den Angsthasen Columbus, der mit ein paar anderen eine Zombie-Epidemie überlebt? Genau. Regel 32 in Zombieland: Genieße die kleinen Dinge. 

I'm walking away, from everything I had.   
I need a room with new colors.   
There was a time when I didn't mind Living the life of others.

Wie war das noch gleich? Ein neues Leben, ein neuer Song. Naja, er war ja nicht wirklich neu. Aber für mich wurde er neu aufgelebt, alles, was ich niemals in den Lyrics verstehen konnte, machte auf einmal Sinn für mich. Und wie waren noch gleich die Akkorde des Refrains?

D ; A ; E ; b ; E ; A

So viel Feuer, dass es meine Flügel abgebrannt hat. Unfähig, zu fliegen, meine Liebe zur Freiheit einfach unterdrückt, ihre Hitze so aufregend. Doch was auch immer, wer auch immer, denn jetzt träume ich von einfachen Dingen. Die alten Wege, einfach gelöscht.

Als die letzten Noten des Liedes verklangen, verfiel die Menge um mich in tosenden Applaus. Ich sah auf und konnte nicht anders als lächeln, und mein Grinsen wurde von Sirius erwidert. Doch es war begleitet von etwas anderem, etwas, das ich bisher selten bei ihm gesehen hatte: Es war Bewunderung. Die Menschen warfen Münzen in den Koffer und der Straßenmusikant lachte entzückt, als ich ihm die Gitarre wiedergab. Er bedeckte mich mit unzähligen Danksagungen, ich schüttelte seine Hand und fühlte mich so gut, wie noch niemals zuvor. Und als ich mich dann umdrehte und Sirius mir mit einem Blick begegnete, der alle Glückshormone in mir restlos befreite, konnte ich einfach nicht anders, als loszurennen und ihm um den Hals zu fallen, einfach alles in diese Umarmung zu legen, was ich hatte. Weil ich so verdammt dankbar dafür war, dass er hier war. Dass ich mein neues Leben mit jemandem teilen konnte, ganz ganz egal, was das hier zwischen uns war. Ich umschlang seinen Hals, und spürte, wie sich seine Arme um meine Hüfte legten und sein Kopf auf meinen. 

Es kam mir vor, als wären es Stunden gewesen, bis wir uns wieder lösten. Ich grinste ihn an und er grinste zurück, auch, wenn ich in seinen Augen ein kleines Bisschen Unsicherheit erkennen konnte. 

„Alles klar, James?“ Ich lachte.

„Könnte nicht besser sein.

Er schmunzelte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so gut spielen kannst.“ 

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Tja, consider it dealt with.“ Er lachte auch.

“Na dann lass uns lieber gehen, Mr. Lennon, bevor du mich noch in Grund und Boden singst“ Da fiel mir etwas ein.

„Potter, um genau zu sein.“ Er sah mich fragend an. Ich verdrehte die Augen und reichte ihm meine Hand. 

„Hi, mein Name ist James Potter, schön dich kennenzulernen.“ Er starrte auf meine Hand.

„Um Himmels Willen, jetzt schau nicht so. Das ist bloß ein Name, kein Grund, schockiert zu sein.“ Was zum Teufel hatte der Typ für ein Problem?! Doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. 

„Hey James Potter, ich bin Sirius Black.“ Ich presste die Lippen zusammen. Er seufzte und sah mich an. 

„Okay, okay, du darfst lachen.“ Und eigentlich wollte ich nicht lachen, aber wo er es mir schon so hilfsbereit erlaubte, prustete ich los. 

„Schon klar, ich bin das gewohnt, lass es raus, James.“ Er hob die Hände und seufzte. Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„E-entschuldigung, aber das… Shit, Sirius!“ Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und lachte, bis mir der Bauch wehtat, und alle, die an mir vorbei gingen, schauten mich an wie ein kariertes Auto. Irgendwann wischte ich mir die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn entschuldigend an. Sein Blick war vorwurfsvoll.

„Geht’s wieder?“ Ich nickte.

„Es sei denn, du sagst mir jetzt auch noch, dass du mit zweitem Namen Lee heißt.“ 

„Bah, James, dieser Witz macht wirklich nur Sinn wenn ich Afrikaner wäre!“ Ich lachte und bekam Schluckauf. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass uns einfach gehen, ja, sonst frieren meine Hände ab.“ Er seufzte und lief voraus, aber ich wusste, dass er ein Lächeln unterdrückte. Trotz allem ging ich hinterher.

 

Sirius mochte den Fischmarkt nicht und ich verstand nicht, wieso. Der Markt war überfüllt, riesige Menschenmassen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die engen Gassen, und überall sah man kleine Kinder mit Sandwiches durch die Gegend laufen. Im Prinzip war es genau das, was typische Touristen als störend bezeichnen würden: Laut, voll, und eng. Aber ich fand es fantastisch. Hier war ich inmitten von Menschen, inmitten von einer großen Masse, Teil von etwas Ganzem. Genau das, was Sirius nicht verstehen konnte.

„Ich kapier einfach nicht, was du daran FINDEST. Ich meine, es ist dreckig und es stinkt und überall sind Menschen und – Hey, JAMES!“ Ich war auf eine kleine Anhebung gesprungen und joggte nun eine Steintreppe hoch. Sirius seufzte und folgte mir.

„Schau“, sagte ich schließlich, als ich von oben auf den Markt herabsah „von hier kann ich alles sehen. Ist das nicht fantastisch? Schau dir all die Menschen an, und wir waren bis eben noch mittendrin!“ Er verdrehte die Augen und atmete schwer.

„Das hätten wir – auch geschafft, wenn du – ein BISSCHEN langsamer gelaufen wärst“ Ich lächelte. 

„Schon, aber laufen hat noch niemandem geschadet. Schau, ich kann von hier sogar das Berliner Tor sehen!“ Ich deutete in die Luft und Sirius folgte meinem Blick. Er lachte.

„Ganz ehrlich, James, wenn du wegen der Aussicht hierhergekommen bist, dann kann ich dir was zeigen, das um Klassen besser ist.“ Ich strahlte ihn an.

„Ja? Und was?“ Sirius lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Das zeig ich dir ein andermal.“ Dann sah er mich auffordernd an. „Also, willst du jetzt Fisch kaufen, oder nicht?“ Ich starrte ihn an.

„Fisch kaufen?“ Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Na, was wolltest du denn sonst hier?“ 

Ich begann zu lachen. „Shit, Sirius! Ich bin Vegetarier!“ 

Man konnte an seiner Miene ablesen, dass er alles erwartet hatte, aber nicht das. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?“ Jetzt lachte ich wirklich. 

„Wieso denn nicht? Hast du was dagegen?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, nur… Wieso zum Teufel wolltest du dann unbedingt hierher?“ 

„Ist das nicht klar?“ Ich machte eine Handbewegung auf die Menge und grinste. „Das hier ist Hamburg, Mann! Genau hier sind am allermeisten Menschen! Genau hier können wir ein Teil von alldem sein!“ Ich sah ihn an. „Wieso ich hierhergekommen bin? Wegen den Menschen, Sirius, wegen dem Gefühl, sich in einer Masse zu bewegen.“

Jetzt sah er wirklich absolut fassungslos aus. Er starrte mich an, als wäre ich ein Alien und ich wusste nicht, wieso. 

„James.“, sagte er schließlich, und klang dabei immer noch so, als könnte er nicht glauben, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. „Das… das meinst du jetzt aber bitte NICHT erst.“ Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Doch, das mein ich ernst. Was ist los, Sirius?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass du deinen ersten Tag hier in Hamburg verbringen willst. Aber wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, dann müssen wir hier weg. Also, wenn du mir genug vertraust, dass ich dich nicht entführe oder so.“ Ich atmete tief ein. Irgendwas gefiel mir nicht.

„Wo willst du hin?“ Er seufzte und schaute mich mit diesem Engelsblick an, den ich sosehr hasste und liebte gleichzeitig. 

„Ich will dir was zeigen. Einen Ort wie diesen hier, nur viel viel größer.“ Er sah mich auffordernd an.

Und da war wieder dieser Moment, dieses komische Gefühl, das mir wieder mit Gewalt in den Kopf hämmerte, dass ich diesen Menschen nicht kannte, und dass ich ihm nicht glauben konnte. Dass Sirius Black im Prinzip ein Fremder war, und dass es Wahnsinn wäre, ihm einfach blind zu vertrauen. 

Aber irgendwas, irgendwas BESCHEUERTES in mir ließ das Gefühl der Geborgenheit überwiegen und die Vorsicht wurde kleiner und kleiner. Ich schluckte.

„James, du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich weiß, dass du es tust, sonst hättest du nicht zugestimmt, mit mir zu kommen.“ Da hatte er verdammt nochmal recht. Ich atmete aus.

„Okay.“ Ich lächelte ihn an, und hoffte, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Er grinste, nahm meine Hand und zog mich die Treppe runter. 

„Es wird dir gefallen, glaub mir.“ 

 

Wir fuhren gerade eine halbe Stunde und ich wusste, ich würde am Ende der Fahrt immer noch nicht genug von seinem Bus haben. Es war wirklich fantastisch, ein Zuhause auf Rädern, und die Aussicht, die nächsten Monate hier zu leben schien mir wirklich nicht die schlechteste. Während der Fahrt hatte ich Zeit, meinen Begleiter auf Zeit ein wenig zu beobachten. Die Tatsache, dass ein Wohnmobil sehr groß war, und er deswegen im Prinzip immer auf die Straße schauen musste, kam mir sehr gelegen. Sein dunkles, lockiges Haar war nach hinten gekämmt und obwohl ich es nicht zugeben wollte, sah es einfach fantastisch aus. Seine dichten Wimpern umrahmten seine Augen wie ein Kranz, und zum allerersten Mal fiel mir auf, welche Farbe seine Augen hatten. 

Es war ein wunderschönes, helles Grau.

Ab und zu sah er zu mir herüber und lächelte bloß, offenbar machte er sich keine Mühe, zu fragen, wieso ich ihn so intensiv anschaute. Und es kam mir auch gerade recht, denn für den Moment wollte ich einfach nur alles genießen. Als er sich nach einer Ewigkeit räusperte, weckte er mich aus einem Tagtraum.

„Also, James“, sagte er, die Augen auf die Straße gerichtet „wieso kannst du eigentlich so gut Gitarre spielen? Ich kann nicht sehen, dass du eine dabei hast.“

Ich lächelte. „Ich hab mal eine gehabt, aber die ist mir kaputt gegangen.“ Er lachte. 

„Kaputt gegangen? Wie geht denn sowas?“ Ich wurde rot.

„Mmmm… indem man sie in einen See fallen lässt.“ Jetzt lachte er. Keine gute Idee, denn das Wohnmobil machte einen kleinen Schlenker. 

„Sorry. Aber wieso lässt du deine Gitarre in einen See fallen?“ Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. 

„War ja keine Absicht. Aber ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt weder Geld noch Bock mir eine neue zu kaufen, also hab ich einfach gewartet, bis ich eine Frau finde, die eine hat.“ 

„Und? Wer war das?“ Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Die Kreditkarte in meinem Geldbeutel schien auf einmal 10 Kilo zu wiegen. 

„Jess hatte eine.“, sagte ich bloß. Er schien zu verstehen und antwortete nicht, sondern ließ mich mit dem Thema in Ruhe. Wie hätte ich auch wissen sollen, dass er in seinem Kopf eine Liste erstellte, von der ich erst viel später erfahren sollte.

Als wir ankamen, wurde meine Stimmung allerdings schlagartig aufgebessert. Der Ort, an den mich Sirius gebracht hatte, war mir seltsam vertraut und doch gleichzeitig so fremd. Wie Sirius selbst. Wir parkten den Van auf einem Kiesweg, links von uns war ein Wald und rechts ein See, hinter dem sich ein Berg von unglaublicher Größe auftürmte. Doch ich hatte nicht genügend Zeit, um zu staunen, denn er zog mich schon auf die Brücke, die über den See führte. Ich konnte weit in der Ferne Hamburg erkennen, die hohen Türme und Häuser, die nun so weit weg lagen. Wir überquerten den Fluss schweigend, jedes weitere Wort wäre jetzt zu viel gewesen. Ich drehte mich und versuchte, die Landschaft in mir aufzunehmen. Doch je weiter wir gingen, desto kälter wurde es. Er führte mich einen schmalen Weg nach oben auf den Felsen, und ich wunderte mich mit jeder Minute mehr, was er mir zeigen wollte. Es gab Momente, in denen ich an meiner eigenen Entscheidung, ihm zu folgen, zweifelte, aber sie wurden immer dann grausam zunichte gemacht, wenn er meine Hand nahm, um mich ein Stückchen weiter zu ziehen. 

Als wir nach einer Ewigkeit oben ankamen, lehnte ich mich gegen das Geländer und keuchte. Die Luft hier oben war noch viel kälter, als unten, und der viele Schnee machte es nicht besser. Ich würde mich verdammt nochmal erkälten, und Sirius war daran Schuld. 

„James?“, sagte er und lächelte. Gott, wieso hatte ich mich bloß darauf eingelassen. 

„M-hm?“ Ich hatte Seitenstechen.

„Ich werde dir jetzt die Augen zuhalten, okay? Also bitte erschreck dich nicht.“ Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, hatte er schon seine Hände über meine Augen gelegt und führte mich langsam nach vorne. 

„Shh James, keine Angst, ich werd dich schon nicht die Klippen runterstürzen. Vertrau mir einfach.“ Ja KLAR, einfach vertrauen. Mann, hatte der Nerven.

„Sirius, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das-“ Doch auf einmal spürte ich etwas an meinem Kopf und ich zuckte zusammen: Kopfhörer. Ich machte Anstalten, meine Augen zu öffnen, doch Sirius ließ mich nicht schauen. Ich hörte ihn leise lachen.

„James, bitte… bleib einfach ruhig und vertrau mir, wie oft soll ich das noch sagen.“ Dann führte er mich noch ein Stück nach vorne, und meine Finger fanden ein Geländer, an dem sie sich festhalten konnten. Ich schwor mir, ich würde nie nie nie wieder mit diesem Idioten irgendwo hingehen. 

„Okay, ich werde jetzt meine Hände da wegnehmen, aber versprich mir, dass du deine Augen nicht aufmachst, ja?“ Ich zitterte. Hauptsächlich vor Kälte, aber auch vor etwas anderem. Trotzdem nickte ich. Er ließ von mir ab und meine Augen blieben brav geschlossen. 

„Um Himmels Willen, wenn du mir nicht gleich erklärst, was du vorhast, dann-“

„Shhh. Ein Finger legte sich auf meine Lippen und ich verstummte. Die Berührung jagte Gänsehaut über meinen Körper und ich atmete tief aus. 

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, zog er seinen Finger wieder zurück und ich hörte eine Geige. 

Meine Augen flogen auf. Es war schöner, als ich dachte, dass es je sein könnte. Wir standen ganz oben auf dem Felsen und unter uns, da war alles, was vorher noch wichtig war, auf einmal ganz klein. Der Wald sah aus wie eine Ansammlung von Moos auf der Erde, und wenn ich ganz genau hinsah, konnte ich den Van erkennen. Sirius‘ Van. UNSEREN Van. Und weiter davon entfernt, da lag Hamburg. So winzig, so klein, wie eine Packung Streichholzschachteln, die Achtlos in die Gegend geworfen wurde. 

Und wo ich so darüber nachdachte, gesellte sich zu der Geige in meinem Kopf noch eine. Und noch eine. 

Ich spürte Sirius‘ Hand an meiner und ließ mich von ihm auf die andere Seite der Plattform ziehen, überwältigt von der Sensation, genau hier zu stehen und all das erleben zu dürfen. Ich hatte gedacht, es könnte nicht noch besser werden, aber das konnte es. Auf der anderen Seite des Berges lag eine Stadt. Da waren Häuser, unzählige Häuser, Bauwerke, Straßen. Autos, die so klein waren wie mein Fingernagel und massenweise Menschen. Wie Ameisen, dachte ich. So winzig. Alle liefen sie in dieselbe Richtung. Die Menschen an den Ampeln führten sich auf wie beim Militär, so kam es mir jedenfalls vor. Schön in Reih und Glied, und ja niemand, der aus der Reihe tanzt. Ich konnte einen großen Marktplatz erkennen, auf dem die Menschen in alle Richtungen liefen. Wie auf der Tanzfläche, sie folgten den Regeln und ließen sich vom Strom treiben. 

Die Musik wurde lauter, und aus den Geigen wurde ein ganzes Orchester. Die Klassikmusik füllte alles in mir aus, die ganze Welt schien auf einmal nach diesem Schema zu tanzen. Wenn ich nach oben sah, schien die Sonne auf uns herab und ließ den Schnee glitzern, zu einem wunderbaren Farbenspiel werden, das mich alles um uns herum vergessen ließ. 

Die Stadt sah wunderbar aus, wie sie da so klein und unschuldig im Schnee vergraben lag. Plötzlich durchflutete mich eine Welle des Glücks, eine Welle, die nichts und niemand aufhalten konnte. Alles in mir schien zu toben, ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von alldem abwenden, von dieser Ameisenstadt und dem vielen Schnee, und das Orchester in mir wurde lauter und lauter und ich wollte es hinausschreien, wollte es alle wissen lassen, dass ich glücklich war, hier und jetzt und nichts, NICHTS konnte mich verdammt nochmal daran hindern! 

Ich spürte, wie zwei Arme meinen Körper von hinten umschlungen, wie sich ein Kopf auf meine Schulter legte und mir das Gefühl gab, mich nie wieder loszulassen. Der Gedanke daran, noch vor ein paar Minuten Zweifel an allem hier, an IHM, gehabt zu haben, schien mir jetzt absurd, einfach unmöglich. Was hätte ich verpasst, wenn ich nicht zugestimmt hätte? Es war einfach perfekt.

„Danke“, flüsterte ich.

Und auch wenn ich mich selber nicht hören konnte, weil die vielen Geigen in meinem Kopf mich daran hinderten, wusste ich dass er es konnte. Wusste ich, dass er verstand, weil er einfach alles verstand. 

Eine einzelne Träne lief meine Wange herunter. Aber es war mir egal, denn diesen Moment konnte mir niemand mehr nehmen. Er würde in meinem Herzen bleiben, bis sich meine Seele einen anderen Körper suchte. Ich schluchzte und in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass ab jetzt nichts mehr so sein würde, wie früher.


	8. Gegen den Strom

Das ungefähr achtunddreißigste Taschentuch fand seinen Weg auf den Boden. Neben mir lagen lauter leere Tempopackungen und noch ein paar volle, die Sirius hierher geschleppt hatte. Nach meinem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch auf der Spitze des Berges hatte ich irgendwie nicht mehr aufhören können, zu weinen. Vielleicht waren es einfach all die aufgestauten Gefühle, die ich seit Tagen in Schubladen versteckte, und immer wieder zurückdrängte, wenn sie zu nah an die Oberfläche kamen. So etwas, wie meine schlagartige Trennung von Jess, meine rasche Überfahrt ans andere Ufer, meine hirnverbrannte Entscheidung, mit einem Fremden um die Welt zu reisen, und dann natürlich, meine lächerlichen Gefühle für den Menschen an meiner Seite, die sich einfach verdammt nochmal nicht einordnen ließen. Aber Sirius verstand, wie er es immer tat, und hatte meine Hand genommen, während wir uns auf den Weg nach unten machten. Er hatte mir Taschentücher, Schokolade und eine Decke gebracht, und mir somit ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit gegeben, für das ich unglaublich dankbar war.   
„James“, sagte er und strich mir sanft über die Haare „wenn du so weitermachst, dann verwandelt sich unser Bett noch in ein Taschentuchlager.“ Ich lachte leise über die Bezeichnung ‚unser Bett‘ und hickste, während ich auf seinem Schoß herumrutschte und meinen Kopf näher an seine Brust kuschelte. 

Wir saßen im Wohnmobil und hatten die Vorhänge heruntergezogen. Ich hatte Kopfweh und außerdem Schluckauf, und mein Shirt war total vollgeheult. Naja, Sirius‘ Shirt war das auch, aber er beklagte sich nicht.

„E-entschuldige“, schniefte ich und eine weitere Träne rollte über meine Wange. Er seufzte und küsste meine Stirn, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen, ich werd nicht daran sterben und man kann das in die Waschmaschine tun.“ 

„Nein, ich meine… d-dass ich einfach so in Tränen ausgebrochen bin und alles, und dass du dich jetzt um mich k-kümmern musst… wahrscheinlich hab ich dir jetzt deinen g-ganzen Plan verdorben…“ Er lachte leise.

„Das war doch der Sinn der Sache, James.“ Ich schaute auf.

„Hä?“ Er grinste mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Denkst du, ich merke nicht, wenn jemand seine Emotionen unterdrückt? So viel wie du in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hast, und dann doch so gefasst warst… Irgendwann musste das doch alles raus, und dann lieber früher als später. Also dachte ich, ich tu dir einen Gefallen und bin für dich da.“ Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Um Himmels Willen, das war kein Mensch, das war Perfektion.

„Ich… D-danke.“, flüsterte ich und er lächelte. 

„Jederzeit wieder.“ Wir saßen eine Weile lang schweigend da, Die Stille wurde nur durch einzelne Schluchzer meinerseits und geflüsterte Beruhigungen seinerseits unterbrochen. Ich hatte gerade beschlossen, seine Geduld nicht noch länger auszutesten, da fiel mir etwas ein.

„Sirius?“ Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen.

„Hm?“ 

Ich knibbelte an meinen Fingernägeln herum. „Was hast du vorhin gemeint als ich… naja, dir erzählt habe was mich an Hamburg so reizt? Du hast ausgeschaut, als wäre ich verrückt geworden“ Er schmunzelte. 

„Weißt du, was ich mit der Aktion eben bezwecken wollte?“ 

„Hast du doch eben erklärt.“ Jetzt lachte er. 

„Schon, aber um genau zu sein wollte ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Kannst du dir nicht denken, was ich dir zeigen wollte?“

Ich überlegte und ließ alles noch einmal Revue passieren. Die Menschenmassen, die alle in dieselbe Richtung liefen, Autos, die zur Musik tanzten und Ampeln, deren Farben umschlugen wie Scheinwerfer… Ich begann, zu verstehen.

„Die Musik… alles hat sich zur Musik bewegt.“, stellte ich fest. Er nickte.

„Und weiter?“ Ich dachte angestrengt nach. Niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, Geisterfahrer zu spielen oder einfach mal gegen den Strom zu schwimmen. Ich sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Stell dir einfach vor, ich hätte ein anderes Lied abgespielt“, sagte er. Ich rief mir das erste Lied in den Kopf, was mir einfiel. Hätten die Leute auch darauf getanzt? Hätte ich das Gefühl gehabt, alle würden sich von der Musik leiten lassen? 

„Sie wären jeder Musik gefolgt.“ 

Sirius atmete tief ein und aus. „Stimmt. Und was zeigt uns das?“

Ja, was zeigte uns das? Ich stellte mir vor, wie die Szene ganz ohne Musik aussehen würde. Ein fließender Strom an Menschen, eine große Masse, die ihren Weg durch ihr Leben geht, den Weg, den alle gehen… Oh.

„Sie befolgen die Regeln.“, sagte ich und schaute ihn an. 

„Wieso befolgen sie die Regeln, James?“


	9. Unterschiede

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich der unverwechselbare Duft von frischem Kaffee. Ich drehte mich um und vergrub meinen Kopf im Kissen, was keine gute Idee war, weil ich sofort wieder das Gefühl bekam, er müsste platzen. Ich stöhnte leise und hörte Sirius lachen.

„Kopfweh?“ Ich antwortete mit einem unbestimmten Grummeln.

„Dachte ich mir, also hab ich Kaffee gemacht. Davon geht‘s zwar nicht weg, aber vielleicht tut er dir trotzdem gut.“ Ich spürte, wie er sich neben mich auf die Matratze setzte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf, öffnete ein Auge und sah ihn missmutig an.

„Du bist blöd.“ Er lachte. 

„Seit wann ist das meine Schuld? Hättest ja nicht so viel heulen müssen.“ Von wegen. Ich hievte mich auf und lehnte mich gegen die Glasfenster, durch die das Sonnenlicht von den Vorhängen orangerot gefärbt wurde. Sirius trug Jogginghosen und ein offenes Hemd, was ich fies fand, und ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Er schmunzelte.

„Kaffee?“ Er hielt mir eine dampfende Tasse hin und ich nickte. Kaffee am Morgen war wahrscheinlich das Beste was es gab. Naja, das Zweitbeste. Immerhin saß ich hier in einem Bett mit Sirius und sein Hemd war offen und... James, dein Kaffee!!

Ich nahm einen Schluck und die Wärme durchfuhr mich wie eine sanfte Brise im Frühling. Ich seufzte und warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. Er lächelte.

„Ich weiß, ich bin gut, keinen Applaus bitte“ Ich warf ein Kissen auf ihn und er kicherte. 

„Du bekommst erst Applaus von mir, wenn ich dich Tanzen gesehen hab“, grummelte ich und trank meinen Kaffee. Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, legte sich auf den Bauch und sah mich herausfordernd an. Himmel, wollte der mich provozieren? Ich räusperte mich und wendete meinen Blick ab. Ich konnte hinter den Vorhängen schemenhaft Bäume erkennen und zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich, wo zum Teufel wir eigentlich waren.

„Ähm... Sirius, wo sind wir?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Irgendwo am Rand von Frankfurt glaub ich.“ Ich hob die Brauen.

„Naja, nachdem du gestern Abend eingeschlafen warst, bin ich noch ein bisschen weiter gefahren, irgendwie wollte ich da raus und... Naja." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Warte, bis wir in Freiburg sind, da gibts die größten Secondhand-Märkte, die ich jemals gesehen hab!“ Er strahlte mich an und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Also Frankreich?“ Er nickte.

„Exactly. Ich wollte schon immer mal nach Frankreich, da gibts den besten Kaffee der Erde.“ Ich lachte.

„Und deswegen willst du dahin? Wegen dem Kaffee?“

„Wieso nicht? Na, und wegen dem Eiffelturm natürlich. Und wegen den Patisserien, und den riesigen Kinos. Und den Croissants am Morgen, und der französischen Mode, warst du schonmal in Mailand? Das ist -die- Mode-Metropole, wir müssen-“

„Sirius!“, lachte ich. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und grinste.

„Oops. Abgeschweift, hm?“ Ich lachte, schüttelte den Kopf und trank meinen Kaffee aus. Dann stellte ich die leere Tasse ein Stück weg von mir und schaute ihn an.

„Solange wir ins Louvre gehen ist mir das eigentlich egal.“ 

„Was ist das?“ Hätte ich noch Kaffee gehabt, hätte ich mich jetzt wahrscheinlich verschluckt.

„WAS IST DAS? Du weißt nicht, was...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich war schockiert.

„Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich all die Jahre in der Schule gemacht?“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Hab abgebrochen, weißt du doch.“

„Schon, aber... das ist ne Bildungslücke Sirius! Das ist ja als würdest du fragen wer Ghandi ist!“

„Und? Wer ist Ghandi?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Sirius schaute mich mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und etwas Anderem an, das ich nicht einordnen konnte. Erst als er anfing, auf seiner Lippe herumzubeißen, merkte ich, dass er sich schämte.

Oh Gott war das süß.

„Schau“ sagte ich und versuchte, den Gedanken abzuschütteln. „Das Louvre ist das berühmteste französische Museum. Da ist die Mona Lisa ausgestellt.“ Seine Miene hellte sich auf.

„Die ohne Augenbrauen?“ Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht ob sie keine Augenbrauen hat, aber-“

„Dochdoch! Da wird sie als schönste Frau der Welt dargestellt und dann ist sie nichtmal komplett.“ Ich grinste.

„Man kann auch unkomplett schön sein.“ Er setzte sich auf und legte den Kopf schief. Sein Hemd rutschte zur Seite und die orangene Sonne ließ seine Brust durch die Vorhänge glitzern. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb ich daran hängen und betrachtete seine Muskeln, die scharfen Züge seines Körpers und mein Blick wanderte nach oben, an seinem Schlüsselbein entlang, über seinen Hals und schließlich kam ich zu seinen Lippen, sanft und weich, und ich fragte mich wie sie sie sich wohl auf Meinen anfühlen würden und durch meinen Kopf blitzten kurze Szenen aus jener Nacht... war es wirklich erst 24 Stunden her, dass ich aufgewacht war, ohne auch nur die leiseste Ahnung davon zu haben, dass ich die nächsten Jahre meines Lebens mit diesem Menschen verbringen würde? Jahre... wie lang das war. Ich könnte natürlich einfach gehen, keiner zwang mich, hierzubleiben oder wusste, wie lang das alles dauerte. Wir fuhren in die Ungewissheit, in die Freiheit... und doch, -Jahre-... ich stellte mir vor, wie es wäre wenn wir zusammen wären, zusammen um die welt reisen würden, zusammen- 

„James?“ Ich wurde aus meinem Traum gerissen und starrte ihn an. Er grinste. 

„Alles klar?“ Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, also nickte ich.

„Kopfkino“ sagte ich, und ich war froh, dass ich ab der Hüfte noch in die Bettdecke gehüllt war. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schmunzelte wissend. Ich sah auf meine Hände.

„Tja“, sagte er und grinste dreckig. Dann fuhr er sich durch die Haare (ich hätte ihn töten können) und räusperte sich. 

„Also?“ Ich war verwirrt.

„Was also?“ Er seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. 

„Was hast du jetzt gemeint mit >Man kann auch unkomplett schön sein“ Ich lächelte.

„Naja, schau dich an.“ Er hob eine Braue. Ich kicherte.

„Du hast keinen Abschluss“, sagte ich. Er lachte. 

„Sooo schlimm?“

„Nein!“ Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Trotzdem sah er etwas beleidigt aus. Ich seufzte und rückte ein Stück näher zu ihm.

„Sirius das ist wirklich nicht schlimm.“ Er schmollte.

„Aargh, denkst du es interessiert mich, wie lange du in der Schule warst? Ich hätte hier nicht zugesagt wenn ich mir nicht absolut sicher wäre!“ Ich sah ihm in die Augen. 

„Du bist der erste Schwule, dem ich begegne, der nicht sofort mit mir in die Kiste will.“  
Jetzt unterdrückte er ein Lachen und auch ich muste grinsen, als mir klar wurde was ich da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Also... ich meine... du weißt, was ich meine.“ Er kicherte.

„Sicher?“ Ich warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Hey, ich hab nur die Wahrheit gesagt! Außerdem kann ich das durchaus verstehen.“

Ich hob die Augenbrauen. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Na was denkst du denn? Früher oder später wären wir wahrscheinlich eh im Bett gelandet.“ Ich starrte ihn schockiert an.

„D-das meinst du jetzt aber nicht ernst oder?“ Doch dann grinste er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Shit James, natürlich nicht! Hätte ich gewusst, dass du das so ernst nimmt, hätte ich das nicht gesagt.“ Ich starrte ihn immer noch fassungslos an.

„Hey, das war bloß Spaß, ernsthaft. Ich meine, ich will nicht bestreiten, dass die Typen mit denen du zusammen warst, einen guten Geschmack haben, aber ich wollte nicht taktlos rüberkommen oder so...“ Jetzt sah er wirklich besorgt aus und ich erholte mich langsam von dem Schock. 

„Ist schon okay nur... ich hab... weiß auch nicht, vergiss es einfach.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Für einen Moment hatte sich das alles so angehört, als ob Sirius auch nur einer dieser Leute wäre, die nichts von festen Beziehungen halten und eine nach der anderen aufreißen.. Aber irgendwie wusste ich auch, dass es nicht so war und dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte. 

„James, alles okay?“ Er sah mir in die Augen und ich lächelte. 

„Ja“, nickte ich. Er nahm meine Hand und drückte sie, gerade so lang, dass es seine Wirkung enfalten konnte, und er zog sie wieder zurück, bevor ich mich unwohl fühlen konnte. Er wollte mich nicht einengen.

Und damit widersprach ich mir in diesem Moment selber, als ich nach seiner Hand griff und sie wieder in meine nahm, unsere Finger miteinander verschränkt. Lächeln von beiden Seiten. 

 

Die Reifen quietschten, als Sirius waghalsig einem auf uns zukommenden Auto auswich. Adrenalin jagte durch meinen Körper.

„Fuck Sirius! Fahr mal langsamer oder du bringst uns noch um!“ Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, so schnell ist das gar nicht:“ Ich sah auf den Tacho und erschrak.

„Himmel, das ist ein Wohnmobil, du kannst doch keine 120 fahren!!“

„Blahblah, okay ich dreh ein bisschen runter.“ Ich atmete tief aus und die Temponadel pendelte sich langsam auf 90 ein.

„Zufrieden?“ Ich schnaubte.

„Ich bin müde“, sagte ich und drehte mich beleidigt zum Fenster.

„Willst du rüber?“ Undefinierbar, seine Stimme klang resigniert. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ne. Aber ich will eine Decke“ Er lächelte. 

„Hol dir eine, ich kann ja schlecht aufstehen“ Ich murrte und schnallt mich ab. Eigentlich durfte man das ja nicht, aber egal. Ich zog die Tür auf, tapste durch den Van und schnappte mir eine der Decken. Dann ließ ich mich wieder auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, zog die Knie an meine Brust und kuschelte mich in die Decke. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und beobachtete icn.

Seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und seine Lippen waren aufeinandergepresst, so wie er es zu tun pflegte, wenn er sich konzentrierte. „Engel“, dachte ich und lächelte. Da bemerkte ich, dass er mich durch den Spiegel ebenfalls beobachtete.

„Hm?“, fragte er und lächelte zurück. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mir ist langweilig.“

„Und deswegen schaust du mich an?“

„Du schaust mich auch an.“ 

Jetzt grinste er. „Punkt für dich.“ Ich unterdrückte ein Gähnen

„Müde?“ Ich nickte.

„Mhmm“ 

Engelslächeln. „Dann schlaf.“ Ich nickte und warf einen letzten Blick auf die Ihr: 23:30. Es war ein sehr langer Tag gewesen.

Dann driftete ich langsam in den Schlaf, und das Letzte, was ich sah, war sein Lächeln und der blaue Traumfänger, der am Lenkrad hing, als würde er die Freiheit symbolisieren, in deren Richtung wir uns bewegten.


	10. First Stop: Frankreich

„SiriusSiriusSirius!“ Ich stürmte durch den Eingang des Wohnmobils und hätte beinahe seine Tanzschuhe vom Tisch gefegt. Ungeduldig riss ich die Tür zum Schlafraum auf und ließ mich auf ihn drauffallen.

„Sirius komm schon, wach AUF! Es schneit und alles glitzert und die ganze Welt ist weiß!“ Er stöhnte und vergrub den Kopf im Kissen.

„Runter von mir und lass mich schlafen!“ Ich schmollte.

„Du wolltest doch unbedingt nach Frankreich und da sind wir jetzt! Also steh auf, bevor der Tag vorbei ist.

„Runter da jetzt oder es gibt Ärger.“, knurrte er.

„Nö.“, sagte ich und grinste. Was zum Teufel war denn nur los mit mir?

„Wenn du mich jetzt nicht sofort in Ruhe lässt, dann dreh ich dir den Hals um.“ Ich seufzte und rollte zur Seite.

„Zufrieden?“ Er öffnete ein Auge und sah mich finster an.

„Mehr oder weniger“ Er gähnte und blinzelte mich an. „Im Prinzip hab ich ja nichts dagegen dass du auf mir draufliegst, aber was verdammt nochmal ist denn so wichtig, dass du mich weckst? Schließlich konntest DU schlafen, während ich die halbe Nacht gefahren bin.“ Eigentlich wollte ich ja kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, aber wie er da im Bett lag und so unglaublich süß verschlafen aussah, konnte ich mir auch nicht helfen.

„Tut mir leid“ sagte ich und lächelte entschuldigend, „Aber schau mal nach draußen.“ Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und als ich ihm einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf, hievte er sich widerwillig hoch und zog die Vorhänge zur Seite. 

Das Wohnmobil stand inmitten einer Schneelandschaft, eine große Wiese, neben der rechts von uns ein Wald lag, der voll und ganz weiß war. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, und draußen war die absolute Ruhe, nur der Wind sauste durch die Bäume und ließ den Schnee von den Ästen fallen. Wo auch immer Sirius uns hingefahren hatte, es musste natürlich etwas sein, wo wir abgelegen waren und wo uns niemand so schnell finden konnte. Ich fragte mich, ob das überhaupt legal war, aber ich konnte auch durchaus verstehen, dass wir nicht jedes Mal für den Parkplatz zahlen konnten, wenn wir um die Welt reisten.

Sirius lächelte schief und drehte sich zu mir.

„Tja“ sagte er, „bin ich ein Genie oder nicht?“ Ich grinste anerkennend.

„Bist du auf jeden Fall. Aber ich will jetzt trotzdem da raus, wir können ja nicht den ganzen Tag hier rumhängen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wieso nicht?“ Was für eine blöde Frage.

„Weil es da draußen wunderschön ist Sirius und weil wir wahrscheinlich den größten Schneemann der Welt bauen können!“ Himmel, was hatte ich denn für kindische Vorstellungen? Aber andererseits, wenn man sein Leben genießen will, darf man auch mal Kind sein. (Anmerkung von Tick: YOLO!)

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?“ Er hatte einen spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. „Du willst einen -Schneemann- bauen? Seriously?“ Jetzt musste ich lachen.

„Klingt blöd, wenn es aus deinem Mund kommt“ sagte ich und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Whoa, was kann ich denn dafür. Du kannst froh, sein dass man über deinen Namen keine Witze machen kann, du weißt ja gar nicht wie nervig das ist.“ Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

„Schon gut entschuldige, und Jaah ich will einen Schneemann bauen. Wieso auch nicht?“

„Können wir nicht lieber eine Schneeballschlacht machen?“ fragte er und sah mich hoffnungsvoll an. Himmel, dieser Blick.

„Meinetwegen, Hauptsache wir kommen endlich hier raus!“ Es nervte, in seinem Van zu sitzen, während draußen eine Welt auf uns wartete. 

Sirius stöhnte genervt. „Muss das sein?“

„Nein, aber sonst gehe ich ohne dich und dann bist du allein.“ Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Mm. Na gut. Aber nicht so lang.“ Ich strahlte.

 

Fünf Minuten später zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht an. Ich grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und zog ihn weiter in den Schnee hinein.

„Bah, ist das kalt.“ sagte er und ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Warmer Schnee wäre ja auch langweilig.“

„Mir ist trotzdem kalt. Müssen wir das unbedingt machen?“ Ich seufzte und sah den Wald an.

„Ne aber es ist nicht mein Problem wenn du da drin an Frischluftmangel stirbst.“ Als Antwort traf mich ein Schneeball mitten im Nacken.

 

Nach einer halben Stunde lag ich im Schnee und lachte so laut, dass es wehtat. Sirius hatte einen Eiszapfen von einer der Glasscheiben am Wohnmobil abgebrochen und hatte mich davon überzeugen wollen, er sei jetzt ein Einhorn. Irgendwann hatte ich den Eiszapfen einfach aufgegessen und mir damit beleidigte Blicke seinerseits eingehandelt. 

„Soll ich dir aufhelfen?“ fragte er und schmunzelte. Ich lachte und nickte, der Schnee war kalt und ich merkte, dass meine Klamotten langsam nass wurden. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Okay, aber erst wenn du aufhörst zu lachen.“ Ich nickte und brauchte ein paar Minuten, um mich wieder einzukriegen.

Er streckte mir seine Hand hin und ich grinste und zog ihn nach unten.

„Whoa...!“

Und das nächste, was meine Augen einordnen konnten, war, wie wir über den Boden rollten und schließlich zum Stillstand kamen, Sirius über mir, seine Wangen gerötet von der Kälte, und ich spürte wie die Spannung zwischen uns immer intensiver wurde. Mit großen Augen starrte ich ihn an, das sanfte Grau schien ebenso erschrocken zu sein wie ich. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild und mein Atem bildete kleine Wolken, die an seinem Körper sofort verdampften. In diesem Moment wollte ich nichts mehr, als einfach meine Lippen auf seine zu drücken und ihn küssen. Und als sich unsere Gesichter einander näherten und ich gerade die letzten Zentimeter überbrücken wollte, war er weg. 

Es war, als hätte jemand die Heizung abgedreht. Als ich mich umschaute, war er aufgestanden und lächelte mich entschuldigend an, Hände in den Hosentaschen. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und nahm meine Hand, um mir hochzuhelfen.

„Danke“ sagte ich leise und klopfte mir den Schnee von den Klamotten. Was zur Hölle war das denn gewesen?! Er nickte und legte dann den Kopf schief.

„Also, wollen wir lieber rein gehen oder bleibst du noch draußen?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und konnte nicht fassen, dass er so schnell umschalten konnte.

„Nein, also... ich meine, gehen wir lieber rein. Mir ist kalt.“

„Okay“ sagte er und wir liefen zurück zum Van. Meine Gedanken waren ein Disaster. Wieso war das gerade passiert? Oder besser, wieso war es nicht passiert? Was war überhaupt passiert, und warum hatte er sich so plötzlich wieder von mir distanziert?

Wir standen schweigend im Wohnmobil und schauten auf den Boden. Irgendwie musste ich die Stimmung retten. Da fiel mir etwas ein.

„Willst du Kaffee?“ Er nickte dankbar. Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab und lief zur Kaffeekanne, froh, ein bisschen Luft zwischen uns zu bringen. Meine Hände zitterten, als ich Wasser in die Kanne füllte und den Kaffee aufsetzte. Gerade, als ich das vertraute Zischen der Maschine vernehmen konnte, spürte ich, dass jemand von hinten die Arme um meinen Körper schlang und seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legte. Mein Herz schlug ein bisschen schneller und aus irgendeinem dummen Grund zitterte ich immer noch. Ruhig, dachte ich. Ruhig atmen. Als der Kaffee fertig war, nahm ich die Kanne und stellte sie auf die Ablage. Sirius beobachtete meine Bewegungen und ich versuchte, das Zittern abzustellen. Er hatte mich noch immer nicht losgelassen. Schließlich räusperte ich mich.

„Sirius?“

„Mmmmhh?“ brummte er in meine Schulter. Ich atmete tief aus.

„Alles okay?“ Iich spürte ihn nicken.

„Bin bloß geschafft.“ Der Kaffee dampfte, als ich ihn in die Tassen kippte.

„Willst du dich hinlegen?“ Er murmelte ein weiteres ‚Mh‘ in meinen Nacken, was ich als Ja verstand. Ich lächelte atemlos und wartete, bis er sich von mir löste. Aber das tat er nicht.

„Umm... Sirius?“

„Hm?“ 

Ich räusperte mich leise. „Ich kann hier nicht weg wenn du mich nicht loslässt.“

„Oh“ sagte er und löste sich langsam von mir. Ich atmete auf.

„Dein Kaffee“ sagte ich leise und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken zur Küche, um ihm die Tasse zu geben. Er lächelte müde.

„Danke“ Ich nickte und lief an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer. Er folgte mir und zog dann die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich sah ihn an.

„Schlafen?“ Er nickte.

„Bin die halbe Nacht gefahren, und du musstest mich ja noch da rausziehen.“ Er schmunzelte mich an und trank seinen Kaffee in einem Zug aus. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Kannst du jetzt nach dem ganzen Koffein überhaupt noch schlafen?“ Als Antwort bekam ich einen spöttischen Blick.

„Erstens war das bloß eine Tasse, und zweitens bin ich so müde, dass mir das echt egal sein kann.“

„Sorry, dass ich dich rausgehauen hab.“ sagte ich und nippte an meinem Kaffee. Er stellte seine Tasse auf die Seite und legte sich auf den Rücken. 

„M-mh, war doch schön...“ Ich lächelte, fingerte nach den Vorhängen und zog sie zu. Sirius ließ ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich hören. 

„Danke“ Ich nickte und trank meinen Kaffee aus.

„Ich hoffe du bist nicht allzu beleidigt dass ich dich jetzt im Stich lasse, aber ich bin einfach so-“ er gähnte „-unglaublich müde...“

„Schon okay, jetzt hör einfach auf dich zu entschuldigen und schlaf, sonst kippst du mir noch um.“ Er lächelte.

„‘Nacht, James.“

„Gute Nacht, Sirius“ sagte ich, und ein paar Minuten später atmete er gleichmäßig und ruhig. Nach einer Weile legte ich mich neben ihn und beobachtete, wie seine Brust sich hob und wieder senkte. So friedlich. In diesem Moment gab es nichts, was diese Idylle hätte stören können. Mein Blick wanderte über sein Gesicht und seine Lippen, und schon wieder ertappte ich mich dabei, wie meine Gedanken abschweiften. 

Irgendwann legte ich mich ganz vorsichtig auf den Bauch und meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Es war angenehm warm und ich konnte sein Herz schlagen hören. Poch Poch. Das konstante Klopfen und die monotonen Schläge an meiner Brust machten mich schläfrig. Ohne Gedanken an Konsequenzen vergrub ich meinen Kopf an seinem Hals und deckte uns zu.


	11. Selbstzweifel und Selbsthass

Das Licht war zu hell, als dass es nur eine Lampe sein könnte, und die Vögel waren zu laut um Einbildung zu sein. Zwei schlagende Herzen und ein Gemisch aus Atem und Händen, die ineinander verschlungen waren. Stille, friedliche Stille und eine Ausgeglichenheit, die niemand hätte durchbrechen können… Moment. ZWEI schlagende Herzen? Der Druck auf seiner Brust veranlasste Sirius dazu, seine Augen zu öffnen. 

Fuck. James Potter lag auf seiner Brust und schlief, ihre Hände waren miteinander verschränkt und er konnte den Atem an seinem Hals spüren. Seine schwarzen Haare waren ein Chaos und waren auf diese süße Art und Weise verwuschelt, die Sirius so liebte. Es war wunderbar warm, idyllisch und absolut perfekt. Alles in allem, genau das, was Sirius zu verhindern versucht hatte.

Langsam bewegte er sich und spürte einen sanften Druck, der von James‘ Fingern ausging. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und machte sich los. Behutsam schob er ihn von sich herunter und starrte ihn einige Minuten lang an, bis ihm wieder einfiel dass es falsch war, in jedem Sinne falsch, und er riss sich zusammen, wie er es immer getan hatte, den dabei entstehenden Riss in seinem Herzen ignorierend, und stieg aus dem Bett.

Die Sonne schien gnadenlos durch die vielen Fenster und Sirius hatte das Gefühl, er müsste ohnmächtig werden. Er stützte sich an der Küche ab und schloss die Augen. Weiße Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen und ihm war schwindlig. Er musste sich dringend beruhigen.

Zitternd stolperte er ins Badezimmer und riss den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche auf. Verdammt, wieso musste er sie nur immer irgendwo vergraben, wenn es darauf ankam, dann würde er sie nicht finden. Gerade fiel ihm ein, dass sie vielleicht im Rucksack waren, als er die glatte Oberfläche der Dose zu Greifen bekam. Erleichtert zog er sie heraus und schraubte den Deckel ab. Seine Hände zitterten und der Deckel fiel ihm aus der Hand auf den Boden, aber das war ihm egal. Er schluckte drei Tabletten auf einmal, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er höchstens zwei nehmen durfte. Scheiß drauf. Er stützte sich am Waschbecken ab und ließ seinen Kopf nach unten sinken. Einatmen, ausatmen. 

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte das Zittern aufgehört. Sein Spiegelbild kam ihm lächerlich vor, er betrachtete seine Augen, die einen hässlichen Grauton vorwiesen. Seine Haare, die ein einziges Durcheinander waren und auf eine widerliche Art seine Schultern umspielten, die James wahrscheinlich elegant genannt hätte. Seine Lippen, die zusammengepresst waren, um nicht zu schreien. Er fand sich ekelhaft, allein schon die Tatsache dass er diese verdammten Pillen brauchte, schürte in ihm einen solchen Selbsthass, dass er James manchmal nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Seine Fassade bekam Risse und der Putz begann, abzublättern. Niemals würde er es sich verzeihen, wenn er sie bröckeln ließe. Sein Spiegelbild funkelte ihn an, als wollte es ihn daran erinnern, wer er war. Dass er James wahrscheinlich das Herz brechen würde, nur weil er zu viel Hoffnung hatte, um ihm von Anfang an zu sagen, dass sie nicht zusammen sein konnten. Erbärmlich. Abstoßend. Das war der Moment an dem Sirius sich umdrehte, die Tabletten in seine Tasche schmiss und dem Spiegel entfloh. Er brauchte was zu Trinken.

Sirius wusste nicht genau, wieso, aber er hatte eine riesige Schwäche für Wein. Das Erste, was ihm einfiel, wenn es ihm nicht gutging, war der Alkohol. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass es nicht die beste Methode war, Probleme einfach zu verdrängen, aber irgendwie hatte er sowas einfach nie hinbekommen. Eigentlich hatte er sein ganzes Leben nie auf die Reihe gebracht. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, wieso er jetzt, mit 22 Jahren, ohne Abschluss oder Gedanken an die Zukunft in seinem Wohnmobil auf dem Küchentisch saß und Wein trank, während nebenan der liebenswürdigste Mensch auf Erden alleine weiterschlafen musste. Obwohl Sirius natürlich wusste, wieso.

Natürlich wusste er es. Es war offensichtlich, in der Art wie James in ansah, wenn er dachte, er würde es nicht bemerken. Wie er zusammenzuckte, wenn Sirius seine Hand nahm (wofür er sich im Nachhinein am Liebsten getötet hätte) und wie er seinen Namen aussprach, als wäre es etwas Wunderbares, etwas Gutes. Wie er ihm in die Augen geschaut hatte, als sie gestern zusammen im Schnee gelegen waren, und sein ganzer Körper ‚Küss mich‘ geschrien hatte. Und wie enttäuscht er war, als Sirius es nicht getan hatte. Er konnte es nicht verstecken, und beide konnten es auch nicht verdrängen. Aber James Potter war Hals über Kopf verknallt in ihn.

Es war daran, das Offensichtliche zu vermeiden, und Sirius hasste sich jeden Tag mehr dafür.


	12. Gute und schlechte Laune

Feels like I’m waking from the dead  
and everyone’s been waiting on me  
At least now I never have to wonder  
what it’s like to sleep a year away.

E-Gitarre, Schlagzeug und ein Synthesizer. Lautstärke auf ungefähr dreitausend Dezibel. Meine Augenlider flatterten und ich vergrub mein Gesicht im Kissen, genervt von der lauten Musik. Was zum Teufel machte Sirius da draußen?

Thought we were indestructible,  
I thought we could brave it all...  
I never thought that what could take me out was hiding down below

Es krachte und ich zuckte zusammen. Man hörte ein triumphierendes 'Ha', was von Sirius stammte. Ich stöhnte und hob den Kopf, das Licht schien durch die orangenen Vorhänge. Blinzelnd zog ich sie zur Seite und schloss sofort meine Augen, vom hellen Schnee geblendet.

Lost the battle... win the war  
Bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
Starting over... we’ll head back in!  
There’s a time and a place to die but this ain’t it!

Ich kannte dieses Lied... langsam gewöhnten sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit und ich zog den Vorhang komplett zurück.

Ich erstarrte. So wie es aussah, bastelte Sirius an einem Motorrad herum, auf dem Boden verstreut lagen Einzelteile, Schrauben, Werkzeuge und eine Tasse Kaffee. Von irgendwo her kam Musik, und ich hatte das Gefühl dass es aus seiner Tasche kam. Ich grinste und stütze meinen Kopf auf meine Hand. Ich konnte nicht bestreiten, dass es unglaublich sexy aussah, wie Sirius da auf dem Boden kniete und mit ölverschmierten Händen an seinem Motorrad herumschraubte.

If there’s a future we want it  
Now now now now now now now now!  
If there’s a future we want it  
Now now now now now now now now!

Eine Zeit lang beobachtete ich ihn einfach, wie seine Finger behände die Schrauben zurechtzogen, wie er sich durch die Haare fuhr, nur um gleich danach festzustellen, dass er sich Öl in die Haare geschmiert hatte. Ich musste lachen und es fühlte sich wunderbar an, leicht und befreiend. Er fischte seinen iPod aus der Hosentasche, nur um das selbe Lied wieder anzumachen. Ich fragte mich, ob uns wohl jemand bemerkte, so laut wie Sirius Rockmusik hörte, aber dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass wir ja ziemlich abgelegen standen.

Ich hätte ihn ewig so beobachten können, aber irgendwann, als Sirius einen Schraubenschlüssel suchte und sich umdrehte, bemerkte er mich, wie ich vor dem Fenster lag und ihn beobachtete. Er schaute mich ziemlich fassungslos an und ich musste lachen. Schließlich beugte ich mich nach vorne und hauchte die Scheibe an, sodass ein beschlagener Fleck zurückblieb. Dann schrieb ich in Spiegelschrift 'Paramore?' Sirius runzelte die Stirn und nickte. Ich grinste und begann, mitzusingen.

Wish I could find a crystal ball for the days I feel completely worthless  
You know I’d use it all for good, I would not take it for granted!  
Inside a house of memories for the days I don’t feel anything  
At least they’ll remember not to make the same mistakes again

Er lächelte sein Engelslächeln und schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich wieder seinem Motorrad zuwandte. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, hatte ich überhaupt keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er so ein Ding besaß. Aber ich musste zugeben, dass es mich ziemlich beeindruckte. Allein die Vorstellung, Sirius auf dem Motorrad, ich hinter ihm und die Arme um seine Brust geschlungen, der Fahrtwind wehte uns um die Ohren und das Adrenalin in unseren Körpern brachte uns fast um den Verstand... 

If there’s a future we want it  
Now now now now now now now now!  
If there’s a future we want it  
Now now now now now now now now!

Ich grinste und wischte mit meinem Ärmel über die Scheibe, um etwas neues hinzuschreiben. Dann klopfte ich so laut ich konnte dagegen, und Sirius drehte sich um.

'Hat sie einen Namen?' Er verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln und stand auf. Dann lehnte er sich ganz nah gegen die Scheibe und hauchte dagegen. Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Seine Finger bewegten sich über das Glas und als er einen Schritt zurücktrat, glitzerten seine Augen. 'Baby'

Boah, dieser Typ brachte mich wirklich noch um den Verstand. Ich versuchte, meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und fuhr mir durch die Haare. Ich hatte eine Idee. 

Langsam hievte ich mich nach oben und krabbelte ans Ende des Betts, dann stand ich auf und lief mit kurzen Schritten der Tür entgegen. Als ich sie aufdrückte, bekam ich sofort Gänsehaut. Es war ziemlich kalt, aber die Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut glichen es ein Stückchen aus. Schließlich hatte ich nur eine Jeans und ein T-shirt an... wobei mir auffiel, dass ich mich ja nicht umgezogen hatte, bevor ich eingeschlafen war. Die Musik war natürlich noch lauter als zuvor, und Sirius hatte 'Now' auf Wiederholung laufen. Ich zitterte leicht und räusperte mich. 

Er drehte sich um und lächelte mich an."Hey! Gut geschlafen?" Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Wie viel Uhr haben wir denn?" Er nahm seinen iPod aus der Hosentasche und stellte die Musik leise. 

"15:27. Also kurz vor halb vier." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich weiß was 15:27 bedeutet, danke." Er lachte kurz und legte seinen Schraubenschlüssel auf den Sitz des Motorrads. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du sowas hast" sagte ich und klang dabei etwas zu gekränkt. Er sah mich entschuldigend an und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Mh... sorry. Eigentlich wollte ich sie erst wieder herrichten, ich bin lang nicht mehr mit ihr gefahren." Ich nickte und sah mich um.

"Schaut irgendwie... unordentlich aus hier." sagte ich und grinste. "Wo hattest du Sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit versteckt?" Jetzt grinste er.

"Tjaah. Irgendwo hier ist anscheinend ein Geheimversteck."

Ich atmete spöttisch aus und schlang die Arme um meinen Körper. Es war kalt und ich konnte meinen Atem sehen, trotz der vielen Sonne die auf uns herabschien. Sirius sah mich sofort besorgt an.

"Shit Kleiner, du hast ja kaum was an! Lass uns wieder reingehen, Ja? Sonst erkältest du dich noch." Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte denn dieser bekloppte Spitzname jetzt.

"Doch ich meins ernst" sagte er und legte mir eine Hand an die Stirn "ich kann nicht verantworten dass du dich hier in einen Eiswürfel verwandelst." Ich sah ihn finster an.

"Es geht schon, so kalt ist es ja nicht" sagte ich und er hob eine Augenbraue. Ich stöhnte genervt.

"Im Ernst, ich werd nicht sterben. Außerdem bist du noch nicht fertig und ich will dich nicht davon abhalten." Er sah mich lange und musternd an, schließlich seufzte er und nahm seine Hand wieder weg.

"Na gut, bleib hier, aber geh wenigstens vorher rein und zieh dir was Wärmeres an." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr mir durch die Haare. Dann drehte ich mich um und eine Welle von Wärme flog mir ins Gesicht. 

Mein erster Stopp war die Kaffeemaschine. Ich wollte es vielleicht nicht zugeben, aber ich war ziemlich kaffeesüchtig. Sirius hätte mich wahrscheinlich ausgelacht, weshalb ich es niemals laut vor ihm ausgesprochen hätte. Als die Maschine das vertraute Brummen von sich hören ließ, machte ich mich weiter zum Schlafraum, in dem quer verstreut Klamotten lagen. Zu meinem Pech konnte ich nichts Warmes finden. Also ging ich wieder zurück und schnappte mir den Pullover, der auf dem Tisch lag. Er gehörte Sirius, und als ich ihn mir über den Kopf zog konnte ich den sanften Geruch vernehmen, der von Sirius stammte. Lächelnd nahm ich meine Tasse und öffnete die Tür ein weiteres Mal.

"James" sagte Sirius, als ich mich auf die Treppenstufen vor der Tür setzte und die Tasse Kaffee zwischen meinen Händen hielt. "Erstens solltest du nicht ständig so viel Koffein zu dir nehmen, irgendwann drehst du mir noch durch." Als ich nur mit den Schultern zuckte, fuhr er fort "und zweitens ist das mein Pulli." Ich grinste.

"Und? Was dagegen?" Er sah mich schmunzelnd an und drehte sich dann von mir weg, um eine Schraube an der vorderen Felge auszutauschen. "Eins zu null für dich" kicherte er. Ich zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben und machte es mir auf der Treppe gemütlich.

Es war unglaublich interessant, Sirius dabei zuzusehen, sein Baby wieder herzurichten. Allerdings war es jetzt nicht halb so lustig, weil er genau auf seine Handschritte achtete, im Klaren darüber dass ich ihn beobachtete. Ich musste jedes Mal lachen, wenn er sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und dabei noch mehr Öl hineinschmierte. Als Antwort bekam ich jedes Mal genervte Blicke.

Irgendwann legte Sirius einen Schraubenzieher zur Seite und sah mich verschmitzt an. "Fertig" sagte er und ich hob die Augenbrauen. Tatsächlich, es sah schon viel besser aus als vorher, auch wenn ich nicht viel davon verstand. Ich sah ihn bewundernd an."Respekt" meinte ich und er grinste.

"Willst dus ausprobieren?" Ich schaute verwirrt.

"Ausprobieren?" Er verdrehte die Augen und klopfte auf den Sitz.

"Na ob wir eine Runde fahren." 

Wahrscheinlich sah das gerade ziemlich bescheuert aus, wie ich ihn so schockiert anstarrte, aber damit hatte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. Immerhin war ich noch nie Motorrad gefahren - und so wie es aussah hatte Sirius sein Baby auch lange Zeit sehr vernachlässigt.

"Ahm... im Ernst jetzt?" Er grinste und räumte das Werkzeug zusammen.

"Sicher. Was denkst du denn wozu ich das überhaupt gemacht hab? Schließlich wollten wir doch Frankreich anschauen." Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Schon, aber... das ist doch total gefährlich!" Jetzt lachte er, was ich sehr unangebracht fand.

"Um Himmels Willen James, es ist auch gefährlich Auto zu fahren oder Kaffee zu trinken. Es sterben übrigens mehr Menschen an Autounfällen als an Motorradunfällen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Das hast du gerade erfunden." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Und wenn schon. Wahrscheinlich ist sogar ein bisschen Wahrheit dran" sagte er und drehte sich zu mir. "Also was ist jetzt? Fahren wir?" 

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Sirius seufzte und kniete sich vor mich.

"Hey James, du musst wirklich keine Angst haben. Ich kann das, glaub mir. Und ich würde nie irgendwas machen, was dein Leben gefährdet." Ich sah ihm in die Augen und ertappte mich dabei, wie ich ihm blind vertrauen würde. Ich atmete tief ein und nickte.

"Echt jetzt?" fragte er und sah mich ungläubig an. Ich lächelte und nickte nochmals.

"Jah Mann. Ich machs." Er grinste und stieß mit der Faust in die Luft.

"Woohooo! Jamesie und ich fahren Motorrad!" Ich kicherte und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Jamesie? Was ist das denn jetzt wieder?" Er grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mein neuer Spitzname natürlich, was denn sonst.“

Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. War das hier jetzt offizieller Tag der blöden Spitznamen geworden? Ich schaute ihn missmutig an, die Augen zusammengekniffen. 

„Was? Don‘t like?“ Er legte den Kopf schräg und sah mir in die Augen. Das war das nervigste an ihm. Egal, wie scheiße man drauf war, man konnte einfach nicht wütend auf ihn sein.

Ich seufzte und trank meinen Kaffee. „Kennst du das nicht, wenn man aufwacht und einfach schlecht drauf ist?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, ernsthaft verwirrt. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Tjah. Wenn du mit mir leben willst, musst du dich wohl dran gewöhnen.“ Dämlicher, selbstgefälliger Engel.

Sirius grinste nur umso breiter und baute sich vor mir auf. „Dann sollten wir schnellstens was dagegen machen.“

„Ich hab meinen Kaffee noch nicht ausgetrunken, Sirius.“

„Na und?“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und machte sie so noch unordentlicher als sie eigentlich schon waren. „Dann beeil dich halt.“

Ich rollte mit den Augen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Ex! Ex! Ex!“ 

Ich prustete in meine Tasse. „Sirius! Willst du dass ich dran ersticke?“

„Keine Ahnung. Aber du hast gelacht.“ Schnell versteckte ich mein Lächeln unter einem Schluck Kaffee.

„Quatsch.“ Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hast du doch.“

„Hab ich nicht, und jetzt provoziers nicht raus sonst bleib ich einfach hier.“ Er schmunzelte mich selbstgefällig an und ich stand auf, um meine Tasse nach drinnen zu bringen. Sirius folgte mir und öffnete eine Schranktür.

„Also Jamesie, du kannst entweder deinen Mantel anziehen, was ich dir allerdings nicht raten würde, oder eine von meinen Jacken. Ich hab leider bloß eine Motorradjacke, sonst würde ich dir ja eine geben... wart mal, das hier müsste gehen.“ Er schmiss etwas auf den Tisch, das dunkelblau war und Reißverschlüsse hatte. Ich verzog mein Gesicht.

„Ne.“ sagte ich und ging am Tisch vorbei, um meinen Mantel von den Haken zu nehmen.

„Ähm... okay. Alles klar mit dir?“

„Schon, aber die Jacke passt nicht zum Schal.“ Er zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und warf mir einen Blick zu, als ob er sagen wollte ‚Seriously, dude?‘

Ich stöhnte genervt und knöpfte meinen Parka zu. „Er ist orange, Sirius. Ich kann zu einem orangefarbenen Schal doch keine blaue Jacke anziehen, erst Recht nicht wenn ich eine Jeans anhabe.“ Er starrte mich verwirrt an.

„Ich hab auch eine Jeans an.“

„Ja, aber deine ist schwarz.“ sagte ich nur und schlang mir den Schal um den Hals. Sirius sah aus als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen.

„Umm... okay...“ Fast musste ich bei seinem Anblick lachen. Ich schnappte mir meine Chucks und zog sie an.

„Fahren wir jetzt oder was?“ sagte ich schließlich, ein wenig aufgeheitert von der Situation. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Wie auch immer. Wenn du meinst dass dir dein Mantel reicht dann bitte, ich bin nicht schuld wenn du dir ne Erkältung holst.“ Er öffnete eine weitere Schublade und kramte zwei Helme daraus vor.

„Da, zieh das an.“ Ich schaute verdrossen auf den Helm.

„Wieso, das macht meine ganze Frisur kaputt.“ Sirius drehte sich um und starrte mich entgeistert an.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung was los mit dir ist James, aber ohne Helm nehm ich dich nicht mit. Basta.“ Ich zog eine Schnute und setzte ihn auf.

„Mä.“ Er grinste nur und ruckelte ihn zurecht, machte die Scheibe auf und sah mich zufrieden an. 

„So. Schaut sogar ziemlich süß aus, wenn deine Wangen so zusammengequetscht werden.“ Ich streckte ihm so gut es ging die Zunge raus und drängelte mich an ihm vorbei nach draußen.

„James“ kam es hinter mir her und ich biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Was?!“ Sirius kicherte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

„Hast du Handschuhe an?“ Ich drehte mich um und warf ihm einen tötenden Blick zu. 

„Wozu brauch ich Handschuhe“ Er seufzte und nahm meine Hände um sie mir anzuziehen, mein ‚Ich kann das selber!‘ ignorierend.

„Es ist Winter Jamesie und der Fahrtwind wird deswegen umso kälter sein. Ich will nicht dass deine Hände abfrieren.“

„Meine Hände werden nicht abfrieren.“ murmelte ich, beschämt weil er sich anscheinend so um mich sorgte und ich ihn nur anmotzte.

Er lächelte und zog meine Jacke über die Handschuhe. „Natürlich. Das weiß ich doch.“ Dann zog er sich seinen eigenen Helm über den Kopf, Motorradhandschuhe an und schwang sich über den Sitz. Ich hatte ihn fasziniert beobachtet.

„Na komm schon, ich beiß nicht!“ lachte er schließlich und riss mich aus meiner Starre. Ich schmunzelte und schloss die Klappe an meinem Helm. Dann platzierte ich mich hinter ihn und schlang meine Arme um seine Brust.

„Alles klar, falls irgendwas sein sollte hau mich einfach oder so, ja? Hauptsache ich kann noch anhalten.“ Ich nickte und brachte ein atemloses „Okay“ hervor. Die Nähe zu ihm machte mir irgendwie eine Art Schwindelgefühl. 

Er grinste. „Sicher, dass du gut genug drauf bist, um das jetzt durchzuziehen?“ Ich stieß ihm sanft mit der Faust in den Rücken. Ich konnte ihn lachen spüren und bekam Gänsehaut.

„Na dann, Jamie, halt dich gut fest.“ Er startete den Motor.

„Noch nicht genug von den Spitznamen bekommen?“ 

Er drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu mir um und grinste mich an. „Niemals.“

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter und lächelte. Es war unglaublich, dass dieser Mensch einfach immer gut drauf war, egal wie fucked up ich mich benahm. Als der Adrenalinstoß mich erfasste und die Räder unter uns sich bewegten, wusste ich nicht, wie falsch ich lag.

Wie sehr ich mich täuschte.


	13. Motorradfahren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz for this idek what i was doing 2 years ago

Der Wind, der Wind // Das himmlische Kind // Wie laut er mir um die Ohren weht // Meine Hände sind vergraben in seinem Bauch // Und die Wärme // Die sein Rücken an mich gepresst bringt // Lässt mich schreien vor Glück // Hinein in die endlose Weite der Freiheit // In die wir uns hineinbewegen // Immer schneller // Bis mein Herz vor Vollkommenheit zerpringt // Und die Angst der Rebellion weicht // Und meine Adern schreien // Adrenalin! Adrenalin! // Dass es mir das Blut in die Ohren pumpt // Und ich mich nur festhalte // Und staune // Wie schnell wir sind // Geschwindigkeit und Beschleunigung // Es schaltet mein Denken aus // Und reißt mir das Herz heraus // Jede Kurve ist ein Selbstmordversuch // Fehlgeschlagen // Und wir rasen weiter // Lachen und Schreien // Weiter, weiter, weiter // Mein Gesicht versteckt in seinem Nacken // Der Helm drückt in meinen Hals // Wird ignoriert // Genau wie die Blicke der Menschen // Auf den Straßen // Und die Polizei wird uns niemals kriegen // Denn wir sind zu schnell // Viel zu schnell // Rasen vorbei // Alles was wir fühlen // Adrenalin! Adrenalin! // Unsere Körper passen perfekt // Zueinander // Und wir fallen niemals um // Sondern fahren weiter // Weiter, weiter, weiter.


	14. Slenderman

Meine Hände zitterten und mein Puls war auf 200. Um ehrlich zu sein, mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ich gerade fast gestorben, und in gewisser Weise war ich das ja auch. Meine Haare klebten an meiner Stirn und mein Kopf fühlte sich an als müsste er jeden Moment platzen. Ich wollte den Helm abnehmen aber meine Arme gehorchten mir nicht. Sie klammerten sich fest an Sirius, als wollten sie protestieren gegen die zahlreichen Nahtoderlebnisse in den letzten Minuten. Der Motor war ausgegangen und ich konnte Sirius schwer atmen hören, ich wusste dass es ihn Anstrengung gekostet haben musste, uns nicht eine Klippe runter zu fahren. Mein Herzschlag wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

„James?“ hörte ich ihn fragen, er hatte seinen Helm abgenommen und drehte sich zu mir um. Meine Augen waren geschlossen und ich wunderte mich, ob ich vielleicht tatsächlich schon tot war, denn seine Hände massierten sanft meine Finger. Irgendwann merkte ich, dass er meine Muskeln lockern wollte, damit ich ihn aus meiner Umarmung freigab. „James würdest du mich bitte loslassen damit ich nachschauen kann ob du noch lebst?“ Jetzt klang er ernsthaft besorgt. Ich löste mich von ihm und er atmete erleichtert auf.

Sofort drohte ich, nach vorne umzufallen, denn Sirius war blizschnell abgestiegen, ohne mich vorzuwarnen, doch er fing mich auf und sah mich besorgt an.

„Okay Jamie, denkst du, du schaffst es dich jetzt mit dem Gesicht zu mir hinzusetzen?“ Ich nickte schwach und schwang ein Bein über den Sitz, was allerdings zu keiner sehr stablilen Sitzposition führte und ich kippte nach vorn über. „Wow shit, James-“ 

Ich knallte nach allen Regeln der Kunst auf ihn drauf. Ohne zu zögern hievte er mich auf meinen Rücken und nahm mir den Helm vom Kopf. Ich stöhnte befreit.

„Oh mein Gott, ist alles okay mit dir?“ Ich schaute ihn an und nickte schwach. „Shitshitshit, pass auf, wenn ich darf dann werde ich dich jetzt aufsetzen, ja? Sag wenn irgendwas... naja, wenns dir nicht gut geht.“ Wenn ich kotzen muss, dachte ich. Trotzdem nickte ich. Er warf mir einen sehr besorgten Blick zu und setzte sich neben mich. Dann legte er beide Hände an meinen Rücken und zog mich ganz langsam nach oben, bis ich mich in einer einigermaßen passenden Position befand. Sirius betrachtete mich kritisch. Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Die kalte Luft an meinem Gesicht beruhigte mich langsam wieder, aber ich hatte das Gefühl dass ich morgen wahrscheinlich todkrank sein würde. Ich öffnete die Augen.

„Gehts wieder?“ Ich nickte und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Sag mal wolltest du mich umbringen?“ Normalerweise hätte er jetzt ein Grinsen aufgelegt, mit den Schultern gezuckt und ‚Wer weiß‘ gesagt. Aber jetzt schaute er mich einfach nur an, mit einem Blick in dem so viel lag, wie Besorgtheit und Schuld. Ich musste ihm wirklich wichtig sein.

„Eigentlich nicht. Schau mal, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich hab nicht dran gedacht dass es dein erstes Mal war und...“ Jetzt musste ich grinsen, und offenbar wurde sich auch Sirius der Blödheit seiner Worte bewusst. 

„Scheiße“ lachte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Das meinte ich nicht, okay? Ich meinte, dein erstes Mal auf einem Motorrad... verdammt, hör auf zu lachen!!!“ Ich konnte nicht anders als in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Hör zu“ sagte er und musste selber lachen. „Ich fang den Satz einfach nochmal an, ja?“ Ich nickte. „Also, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich hab nicht dran gedacht dass du noch nie Motorrad gefahren bist, und deswegen war ich vielleicht ein kleines Bisschen zu schnell.“

„Ein kleines Bisschen? Alter, du hättest uns fast ins Jenseits gefahren.“ Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja wir wollen jetzt mal nicht übertreiben. Ich hatte mein Baby zu jeder Zeit unter Kontrolle.“ Ich warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu, obwohl ich ihm sogar glaubte.

„Hey ehrlich, du kannst mir vertrauen.“ sagte er und ich konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er es ernst meinte. „Denkst du, ich hätte das gemacht, wenn ich mir nicht hundert Prozent sicher gewesen wäre, dass dir nichts passieren kann?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und er lächelte. „Na also. Und jetzt mal im Ernst, wir wissen ja beide dass du dein erstes Mal schon hinter dir hast, auch wenn du dich nicht daran erinnerst.“ Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich starrte ihn an. 

„Ähm...“ Was sollte denn das jetzt? Ich hatte ihm nie erzählt, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern konnte... woher zum Teufel wusste er das? Langsam machte ich mir echt Sorgen. Aber bevor er im Stande war, zu bemerken, dass mich das beunruhigte, hatte ich mir was besseres einfallen lassen. „Klingt blöd wenn es aus deinem Mund kommt, weißt du.“

Er schaute mich schief an. „Was?“ Ich grinste.

„Na, im Ernst.“ Okay, vielleicht war es ein bisschen weit hergeholt, aber manchmal hatte auch James Potter Momente, in denen es sich einfach nicht vermeiden ließ, so zu denken. Er zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Klar. Wirklich witzig. Über deinen Namen macht sich keiner lustig, also solltest du dir mal überlegen ob es so schlau wäre, das bei anderen zu machen. Langsam reichts mit den Sirius-Witzen.“ Ich schaute ihn entschuldigend an, aber er stand auf und hängte die Helme an den Lenker des Motorrads. Dann schob er es an die Wand des Wohnmobils und drehte sich wieder um. Ich hatte mich nicht bewegt.

„Hilfst du mir?“ fragte ich und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Er sah mich lange an, seufzte schließlich und lief zu mir um mir hochzuhelfen.

„Danke“ lächelte ich und klopfte mir den Dreck von der Hose. Er setzte sein schiefes Grinsen auf und zog mich in Richtung Van.

„Also“ sagte ich um ein Gespräch anzufangen „Vielleicht hattest du Recht damit, dass meine Jacke nicht ganz geeignet ist.“ Er nickte und schloss die Tür auf. 

„Wenn du morgen krank bist, bin ich nicht schuld. Ich habs dir gesagt.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen und lehnte mich gegen die Küche.

„Jaah, ich weiß.“ Sirius öffnete sämtliche Schränke und schien irgendwas zu suchen. Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ähm, was machst du da?“ 

Er nahm eine Schachtel Tee aus dem Schrank und drückte sie mir in die Hand. Dann setzte er Wasser auf, drehte sich um und zeigte in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Setz dich mal hin, ich muss schauen ob du okay bist.“

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Wozu das denn?“ Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Jetzt mach einfach.“ Auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste, was er von mir wollte, lief ich langsam den Gang entlang, zog die Tür zum Schlafraum auf, krabbelte auf das Bett und lehnte mich an die Glaswand. Sirius folgte mir lächelnd und zog die Tür hinter uns zu. Dann kniete er sich vor mich und nahm meine Hand. Ich bekam Gänsehaut.

„W-was-“ Er legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen und ich verstummte. Langsam massierten seine Finger mein Handgelenk. Die Zeit schien komplett stillzustehen, mein Atem kam in schnellen, kurzen Zügen. Sirius stoppte und sah mich an.

„Entspann dich und schließ die Augen.“, sagte er. Sofort flogen meine Augenlider zu und ich atmete zitternd aus. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass mir das Adrenalin immer noch durch die Venen schoss und ich deswegen schon die ganze Zeit zitterte. Ich fühlte, wie sein Daumen über die Innenseite meines Handgelenks fuhr und auf einmal konnte ich meinen Puls spüren. Er war zu hoch für meinen Geschmack. Sirius drückte weiter auf meinem Arm herum, und ich fragte mich gerade was er damit bezwecken wollte, als er plötzlich aufhörte. Meine Augen flogen auf. Er krabbelte neben mich und schubste mich ein bisschen von der Wand weg. 

„Hey, was-“ Er unterbrach mich.

„Shh, lass mich einfach machen und rutsch ein Stück weg, ja? Ich brauch Platz.“ Verwirrt tat ich, was er sagte, und ehe ichs mir anders überlegen konnte hatte er es sich hinter mir gemütlich gemacht und zog mich ganz nah zu sich. Ich hielt den Atem an. „Keine Angst James, vertrau mir einfach. ich weiß was ich tue.“ flüsterte er. Seine Hände drückten sanft gegen meinen Rücken und fingen an, meinen Nacken zu massieren. Mir entfuhr ein Stöhnen und ich ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten auf seine Schulter sinken. 

Ich hätte echt nie gedacht, dass sowas wirklich helfen würde, aber innerhalb von ein paar Minuten hatte sich mein Puls wieder komplett normalisiert. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass ich nicht trotzdem total aufgeregt war: die Nähe zu ihm machte mir irgendwie Flugzeuge im Bauch. Als seine Hände sich endlich von mir lösten und er seine Arme um mich legte, um mich ganz fest zu halten, saßen wir einfach da und genossen die Ruhe. Naja, er genoss die Ruhe, während ich meine Gedanken davon abzuhalten versuchte, Sachen zu denken. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, als ich gerade dachte, dass ich es vielleicht geschafft hatte, meine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken, fingen seine Hände auf einmal an, Dinge zu tun, die sofort meine ganze Arbeit wieder zunichte machten. Ich riss meine Augen auf. 

Seine Finger fuhren sanft, so sanft dass ich es fast nicht bemerkt hätte, über meine Brust, und fingen an, langsam die Knöpfe meines Pullovers aufzumachen. Mein Herzschlag fing sofort an zu rasen und mein Kopf explodierte. Was zum Teufel machte er da? Aber mein Mund wollte die Worte nicht laut aussprechen und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Sirius schien von meinem inneren Kampf nichts mitzubekommen, denn er führte fort, was er angefangen hatte. Seine schlanken Hände glitten über die Knöpfe und machten sie mit scheinbar ungespielter Leichtigkeit auf. Ich wollte protestieren und seine Finger wegscheuchen, aufstehen und ein bisschen Abstand zuwischen uns zu bringen... aber es war als wäre ich stumm, meine Gelenke wollten mir niicht gehorchen und so konnte ich nicht viel mehr Widerstand leisten, als einfach da zu sitzen und jede Bewegung zu genießen.

Mein Kopf ruhte sanft auf seiner Schulter, ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen und meine Unterlippe fest zwischen meine Zähne geklemmt. Seine Hände wanderten weiter nach unten und ich presste die Lippen fest zusammen, um ein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten. Was auch immer es wurde, ich wusste jetzt, dass ich es vielleicht doch mehr wollte, als ich zugeben konnte. Aber gleichzeitig hatte ich Angst, ein Teil meines Körpers war immernoch nicht beret dafür... und da war es, der größte Zweifel meines momentanen Lebens: Was bedeutete es? Ich konnte nicht einfach mit jemandem intim werden, von dem ich nicht wusste, woran ich bei ihm war, was er von mir wollte, was er sich davon erhoffte... ich durfte das nicht. Ich konnte das nicht machen, nicht mit all den Zweifeln im Hinterkopf. Meine Augen flogen auf und ich griff nach seiner Hand, um sie festzuhalten.

„S-stop.“ sagte ich, meine Stimmer zitternd. Ich merkte, wie sich sein Körper anspannte und hätte mir im selben Moment noch die Zunge dafür abschneiden können. „Ich...“

„Entschuldigung.“ flüsterte er, und ich wunderte mich, wie ruhig seine Stimme klang. „Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen.“ Sofort löste er seine Arme von meiner Brust und ich hätte sie am Liebsten sofort wieder dorthin zurückgezerrt,. 

„Nein...“ fing ich an, und wollte seine Hand nehmen, aber er wehrte ab.

„Es ist okay, James. Ich weiß, dass es bescheuert war. Bitte versuch nicht dich für irgendwas zu rechtfertigen.“ Ich konnte hören, wie gekränkt seine Stimme klang und es zerriss mir das Herz. Mit Mühe drehte ich mich um und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Hör auf! Okay? Ja, vielleicht war es bescheuert. Aber hättest du weitergemacht, hätte ich es vielleicht sogar gewollt. Es war ein Risiko mit dem wir leben mussten.“ Er schaute mich an, die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst. „Hör bitte auf, dir Vorfürfe zu machen.“ sagte ich schließlich. 

Ich wusste, ich hatte die Situation kaputt gemacht. Wäre ich nicht so blöd gewesen und hätte ihn einfach gelassen, würde er sich jetzt nicht so scheiße fühlen. Nur weil ich so verdammt engstirnig war und immer alles überdenken musste. Außerdem konnte ich nicht bestreiten, dass es mir gefallen hätte. Um ehrlich zu sein, allein bei dem Gedanken daran zogen sich ungeahnte Muskeln in meinem Unterbauch zusammen. Aber ich hatte es kaputt gemacht. James Potter, du verdammter Idiot.

Und weil ich nicht genau wusste, wie ich es wieder gutmachen konnte, rutschte ich ein Stück herum, sodass ich schließlich komplett auf seinem Schoß saß, und schlang meine Arme um seine Brust. Ich drückte mich ganz nah an ihn, und hoffte, er würde mein nonverbales ‚Es tut mir leid‘ verstehen. Als er nicht darauf reagierte, seufzte ich und legte seine Arme um mich. Ich spürte den Druck an meinem Rücken und war froh, dass er es endlich annahm. Ich schloss meine Augen und kuschelte mich an ihn.

* * * 

„...James?“ sagte jemand, ganz weit entfernt von mir. Ich stöhnte und klammerte mich fester an den warmen Körper unter mir. Dann hörte ich jemand kichern und alles um mich herum vibrierte. Was sollte das? 

„Jamie. Komm schon, du solltest nicht einschlafen.“ Jemand fuhr mit der Hand durch meine Haare, dann über meinen Nacken, den ganzen Weg über meinen Rücken und jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich presste mein Gesicht gegen seine Brust und murmelte ein leises ‚Mehr‘. Seine Hand stoppte.

„Was hast du gesagt? Ich versteh dich nicht wenn du in mein T-shirt redest.“ Ich öffnete meine Augen und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, wo ich war. Fuck. Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? 

„James jetzt komm schon wach auf. Wie kann man denn so müde sein wie du.“ Ich blinzelte ein paar mal und fukussierte die Welt um mich herum. Wohnmobil. Kissen. Sirius. Oh. Ich war eingeschlafen...

„Jaaamieeee.“ flüsterte er in meine Haare, und dann: „Hey, wach auf. Slenderman steht hinter uns.“ Das war der Punkt an dem ich aufhörte, mich schlafend zu stellen.

„Wer zum Teufel ist Slenderman“ murmelte ich, meine Stimme noch nicht ganz wach. Ich räusperte mich.

„Oh, guten Morgen. Warte, du weißt nicht wer Slendernan ist?“ Ich stöhnte genervt und streckte mich, hob meinen Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Ne sonst würde ich ja nicht fragen. Ist das irgend so ein Superheld? So wie Spiderman?“ Seltsamerweise sah er mich total fassungslos an. 

„Was?! Je schneller es du mir sagst, desto früher weiß ichs und du kannst aufhören so schockiert zu sein.“ Was für eine blöde Konversation. Wo ich mir echt besseres vorstellen konnte, was wir jetzt tun könnten.

Er grinste. „Pass auf, ich zeigs dir.“ Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schubste er mich von sich runter und ich gab einen protestierenden Laut von mir. „Hey!“ Aber da war er schon durch die Tür, und ich konnte ihn irgendwo herumkramen hören. Seufzend legte ich meinen Kopf zurück und schloss kurz die Augen, um alles noch mal revue passieren zu lassen. Wie lange hatte ich wohl geschlafen? Wahrscheinlich nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde, Sirius nach zu urteilen. Allerdings war ich jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr müde... vielleicht hatte mich das Motorradfahren auch einfach so fertig gemacht, dass ich ein paar Minuten Schlaf gebraucht hatte,. Sofort fiel mir der Vorfall von heute Mittag ein und ich musste schlucken. Würde ich jemals wieder in der Lage sein, ihn anzusehen, ohne gleich rot zu werden oder ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen?

In diesem Moment kam Sirius herein, seinen Laptop auf der Handfläche balancierend. Die Antwort,auf die eben gestellte Frage war eindeutig nein. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber er grinste nur, setzte sich auf das Bett und klopfte neben sich. Seufzend hievte ich mich auf und krabbelte neben ihn, als er den Laptop aufklappte.

„Und was wird das jetzt?“ fragte ich, etwas misstrauisch, als er ein Programm namens ‚Slenderman‘ startete. Sirius grinste nur. 

„Das ist cool, wirst schon sehen.“ Ich räusperte mich und starre gespannt auf den Bildschirm. Sofort wurde der Display schwarz und eine weiße Schrift erschien: Collect 8 pages.

„Acht Seiten einsammeln. Uhm... okay.“ Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und sah ihn an, das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Dann stellte er den Laptop auf meinem Schoß ab und krabbelte nach vorne, um die Tür zu schließen. Ich beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Er schmiss ein paar Kissen durch die Gegend und zog schließlich einen Rolladen nach dem anderen nach unten.

„Ähm... Sirius, was machst du da?“ Er lachte. Das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.

„Es muss dunkel sein, sonst ist der Effekt scheiße.“ Als er das letzte Fenster verdichtet hatte, war es komplett schwarz im Raum, das einzige Licht kam aus dem Display, das immer noch COLLECT 8 PAGES sagte. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich unwohl.

Sirius setzte sich wieder neben mich und drückte auf die Leertaste. Wir waren in einem Wald. Offenbar war Nacht, da alles dunkel war und die Bäume aus ein paar Schatten bestanden. Er nahm meine Hand und setzte sie auf die Tasten.

„Also“ sagte er „Hier bewegst du dich. Du bist natürlich ein Mensch, aber du kannst dich nicht sehen, nur deine Schritte hören. Wenn du da drauf klickst, kannst du eine Taschenlampe anmachen.“ Sofort wurde es etwas heller im Wald. „...Was ich dir allerdings NICHT raten würde-“ Die Taschenlampe ging wieder aus „-weil dich der Slenderman sonst findet und dann stirbst du.“ Ich starrte ihn an.

„Ist das jetzt irgend so ein Psycho-Spiel, wo man nach der Hälfte eine Herzattacke bekommt weil so ein Mörder dich findet und aufschlitzt?“ Er kicherte. 

„Naja, nicht wirklich, aber so ähnlich. Wie gesagt, dein Ziel ist es, die acht Seiten zu sammeln. Du darfst dich bloß nicht vom Slenderman finden lassen. Das ist alles.“ Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Hört sich ja gar nicht so schwer an.“ sagte ich und lief voller Zuversicht los. 

„Ist es auch nicht.“ antwortete Sirius. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte ich ihm nicht.

Ich ging eine Weile, lauschte meinen Schritten und meinem Atem, als plötzlich ein Rauschen ertönte. Der Bildschirm fing an zu flackern, als ob es eine Störung im Fernsehprogramm gäbe. Ich zuckte zusammen und drehte mich zu Sirius um. „Renn!“ sagte er und ich drückte die Taste durch, solang bis das Rauschen leiser wurde und schließlich verstummte. Mit klopfendem Herzen atmete ich tief durch, neben mir kicherte jemand. 

„Wenn der Slenderman ganz nah ist, dann spielt es manchmal ein bisschen verrückt. Dann kannst du eigentlich nur noch wegrennen... obwohl er dir natürlich hinterherläuft.“, sagte er, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und spielte weiter.

 

„Nachdem ich eine Weile gelaufen war (Sirius sagte nichts, und als ich ihn fragte wieso er so still sei, sagte er nur, dadurch würde der Effekt besser), kam ich an ein Haus. Es war sehr klein und bestand aus Backsteinen... ich konnte etwas weißes an der Mauer hängen sehen. Ich lächelte und lief darauf zu. Als ich die Seite einsammelte, war darauf ein zittriges ‚No eyes‘ gekritzelt. Seltsamerweise bekam ich Gänsehaut.

„No eyes?“ fragte ich, hoffend dass meine Stimme mich nicht allzu sehr verriet. „Soll das bedeuten der Slenderman hat keine Augen?“ 

„Hast du jetzt Angst?“ fragte Sirius, seine Stimme von einem sarkastischen Unterton begleitet. Sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Quatsch. Nur... musstest du es unbedingt dunkel machen?“ Jetzt lachte er.

„Du hast doch Angst! Ooh, James Potter hat Angst vor einem dunklen Wald und einem Haus. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt, Jamie.“

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. „Hör auf mich so zu nennen und sag mir lieber, ob ich da reingehen soll oder nicht..“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, ist deine Entscheidung.“ Ich stöhnte genervt und machte mich auf in das Innere des Hauses. Vielleicht hatte Sirius Recht, ich hatte Angst. Ziemlich sogar. Was eigentlich echt lächerlich war, wie gesagt es war ja nur ein dunkler Wald. Und trotzdem... ich wusste nicht was auf mich zukam wenn der Slenderman mich fand. Immerhin hatte ich nicht gerade die stärksten Nerven... vielleicht hätte ich ihm das sagen sollen, bevor ich angefangen hatte es zu spielen.

Es war dunkel darin, dunkel und irgendwie sah es kalt aus. Die Backsteine waren dreckig und ich konnte auf dem Boden einen Fleck erkennen der ziemlich gruselig aussah. Ich schluckte und lief weiter. Der Gang war nicht besonders lang, und schon vor der ersten Kurve stoppte ich. 

„Traust du dich nicht?“ fragte er, und allein schon um seinem spottenden Ton zu trotzen lief ich um die Ecke. Dort war ein weiterer Gang. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und ging weiter... bis es irgendwann ganz leise zu Rauschen anfing. Alarmiert drehte ich mich um und-

„AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!“, schrie ich. Ein Rauschen von unglaublicher Lautstärke schallte durch den Raum, der Bildschirm flackerte und ich konnte die Umrisse eines Mannes mit langen Armen und... keinen Augen erkennen. Dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und als ich meinen Kopf in Sirius‘ Schulter vergrub, fing dieser an zu lachen als hätte er noch nie etwas Lustigeres gesehen.

Mein Herz klopfte, das Blut rauschte mir durch die Ohren und mein Puls war ungefähr auf 300. Es könnte gut sein, dass ich mich noch nie in meinem Leben so erschrocken hatte. Als ich den Laptop zuklappte und es im Raum komplett dunkel wurde, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als eine Decke über mich zu schmeißen und mich unter ihr zu vergraben. Alles, bloß sicher sein. 

Irgendwann hörte ich das vertraute Geräusch von Rolläden, die nach oben gezogen wurden. Ich konnte durch meine Decke sehen, dass es heller wurde, bis der Raum schließlich wieder voll von Licht war. Ich traute mich nicht unter meiner Decke hervor. 

„James komm raus da, es ist wieder vorbei.“ lachte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Niemals wieder würde ich hier rauskommen. Ich wollte für immer unter der Decke bleiben. 

Sirius schmiss mich um, und ich lag auf dem Bett. „Hey!“ sagte ich durch die Decke und zog sie näher an mich. Blöder, selbstgefälliger, arroganter Engel. Ich konnte ihn kichern hören und spürte die Matratze sich neben mir bewegen. Hatte er sich gerade neben mich gelegt? Ja hatte er, denn etwas versuchte die Decke unter meinen Händen hervorzuziehen. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und leistete so gut es ging Widerstand.

„Jamie, jetzt hör auf so kindisch zu sein und komm da raus!“ Nein, würde ich nicht. Und das hier war auch nicht kindisch, er sollte mal in meiner Lage sein. 

Ich spürte, wie er versuchte, mich da raus zu bekommen, aber ich weigerte mich. Plötzlich wurde ich mir bewusst, dass er genau das Gegenteil versucht hatte: ich war nicht mehr allein unter der Decke.

Sirius krabbelte ein Stück nach oben, stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab und grinste mich an. „Hey. Ich dachte mir, wenn du nicht rauskommen willst, komm ich wenigstens zu dir rein.“ Ich starrte ihn an.

„Du Penner hast mich zu Tode erschrocken.“ sagte ich ernst. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
„Okay, vielleicht hätte ich dir sagen sollen dass du dich nicht umdrehen solltest, aber ernsthaft, das wäre nur der halbe Spaß gewesen.“ Jetzt blickte ich finster.

„Spaß. Du hast heute schon zweimal versucht mich umzubringen, Black. Übertreibs nicht.“

„Oh oh“ sagte er mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen und rückte ein Stück näher zu mir. „Du kennst das Sprichwort, Potter... alle guten Dinge sind drei?“ Shit, was wollte er jetzt schon wieder? Ich fuhr mir mit der Zunge über die Lippen und merkte, dass er mich beobachtete. Mein Herzschlag verschnellte sich.

„Uhm... wie... wie meinst du das denn?“ fragte ich und unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Ich hörte ihn kichern, was ich ziemlich beunruhigend fand.

„Keine Ahnung... ich könnte dich jetzt einfach hier einsperren...“ Er kam noch näher, sodass sich unsere Nasenspitzen fast berührten und ich hielt die Luft an, „...oder ich könnte dir all deine Knochen brechen...“ Er schloss die Augen, „...oder... ich könnte das hier tun.“ Und damit schloss er die kleine Distanz zwischen uns und berührte meine Lippen sanft mit seinen.

Ich drehte durch.


	15. Cry me a River

„D-der Tee...“ murmelte ich atemlos gegen seine Lippen. 

Sofort löste er sich von mir und sah mich lange an. „Der Tee ist mir egal“ antwortete er und beugte sich vor, um mich ein weiteres Mal zu küssen.

„Mir aber nicht“ keuchte ich. Wieder rückte ich ein Stück von ihm weg, die Gedanken explodierten. 

Sein Blick war intensiv, und seine Augen schienen durch meine hindurchzusehen, direkt rein in mein Herz. Irgendwann presste er die Lippen zusammen und nickte. Innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden war der Platz neben mir leer und ich spürte die kalte Luft an meinem Körper. Scharf atmete ich ein und ließ meinen Kopf auf meine Arme sinken. Ein weiteres Mal hate ich es total vermasselt. Was war nur los mit mir? Am liebsten würde ich mich jetzt einfach von einer Klippe stürzen. Ich harre ihn ein weiteres Mal verletzt, obwohl es das war, was ich nicht gewlollt hatte! Wieso war es nur so schwer, das Mittelmaß zwischen sich selbst schützen und andere nicht verletzen zu finden? Ich hatte diesen Kuss doch sogar gewollt! Oder? Wovor hatte ich denn verdammt nochmal Angst!

Nach einer Weile voll selbstzerstörerischer Gedanken hörte ich draußen etwas brummen. Sofort schlug ich die Decke zur Seite und blinzelte erst einmal gegen das helle Licht an. (Anmerkung von Tick: AAGH THE LIGHT!) Als ich aus dem Fenster sah, konnte ich erkennen, dass Sirius‘ Motorrad nicht mehr da war. Mein Herz bekam einen Stich. Ich sank nach hinten gegen die Wand, zog die Knie an die Brust und schlang meine Arme darum. Jap, ich hatte es vermasselt. Und deswegen tat ich etwas, das ich schon seit Tagen hätte tun sollen, es aber verdrängt hatte. Etwas, das in meinem Kopf herumhing seit wir uns zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte: Ich weinte. 

Meine Tränen bedeckten meine Knie und hinterließen nasse Flecken, mein Körper zog sich zusammen, und das einzige was die drückende Stille unterbrach waren meine Schluchzer, die niemals zu enden schienen. Als ich schließlich auf die Uhr schaute, war eine Stunde vergangen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, niemals wieder weinen zu können, und gleichzeitig schien mein Körper doch immer wieder ungeahnte Ressourcen an Tränen hervorbringen zu können. Mit zittrigen Knien stand ich auf. Natürlich war Sirius noch nicht zurück, mir kam der Gedanke dass er vielleicht gar nicht mehr wiederkommen würde, aber dann fiel mir ein dass ich ja in seinem Wohnmobil war. 

Ich stieß die Tür zum Bad auf und sah in den Spiegel. Meine Augen waren rot und geschwollen, meine Lippen aufgeplatzt und jegliche Farbe war aus meinem Gesicht gewichen. Ich sah aus wie ein Zombie, aber es war mir egal. Scheiß die Wand an, dachte ich, und machte meinen Weg in die Küche. Mir fiel auf, dass ich in den letzten Tagen nicht viel gegessen hatte wie sonst, und sofort machte sich mein Magen mit einem lauten Knurren bemerkbar. Eigentlich interessierte mich das nicht, aber wenn ich nicht damit aufhörte, so wenig zu essen, dann würde ich hier noch draufgehen. Also öffnete ich den Kühlschrank und betrachtete kritisch den Inhalt... ziemlich viel Fleisch. Mann, mit diesem Typen konnte man echt nicht zusammenleben. Düster durchkramte ich die Lebensmittel. Ich kam mir vor, als hätte ich mitsamt den ganzen Tränen auch gleich alle Emotionen rausgeweint... irgendwie fühlte ich mich leer.

Schließlich entschied ich mich, etwas zu kochen. Ich öffnete sämtliche Schränke, bis ich Kartoffeln fand, nahm sie heraus und legte sie ins Spülbecken. Ohne richtig zu merken, was ich tat, setzte ich Wasser auf. Vielleicht konnte ich durch ein Essen bei ihm entschuldigen... Nachdenklich fuhr ich mir mit dem Finger über die Lippen und stockte. Ich brauchte dringend Creme. Vielleicht lag im Bad welche rum, auch wenn ich mir blöd dabei vorkam, seine Sachen zu durchsuchen, aber schließlich wohnte ich bei ihm. Wobei, dachte ich als ich seinen Kulturbeutel aufmachte, es war schon erstaunlich, was Sirius alles mit sich herumtrug. Handcreme, Abdeckstift, Haargel, Eyeliner, Rasierschaum... Moment, Eyeliner? Ich schmunzelte. Vielleicht war Sirius ja doch mehr Beauty-Freak als er zugeben wollte. Schließlich fand ich Labello, aber bevor ich ihn einstecken konnte, erregte etwas anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit. Eine kleine, weiße Dose mit irgendeinem komplizierten lateinischen Namen darauf. Ich stutzte und nahm sie heraus.

Antidepressiva. 

Mir wurde schlecht. Langsam drehte ich die Dose in meiner Hand herum und las die Inhaltsstoffe durch. Farbstoffe... Serotonin. Placebo-Effekt. Zitternd legte ich die Schachtel wieder zurück und trat ein Stück vom Waschbecken weg. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte, ich hoffte dass es eine gute Erklärung dafür gab. Mein Atem ging in kurzen Stößen und ich hatte das Gefühl, gleich wieder zu weinen anfangen zu müssen. Lange stand ich einfach vor dem Spiegel und starrte mich an. Mir war nicht aufgefallen, wie fertig ich aussah.

Erst, als ein lautes Zischen die Stille zerriss, zuckte ich zusammen und sprang zurück in die Realität. Ich schnappte mir den Labello und rannte zum Herd, auf dem gerade das Wasser überkochte. Fluchend riss ich den Deckel vom Topf und wischte mit dem Geschirrtuch die Platte sauber. Wenn ich so nachdachte, wollte ich eigentlich keine Kartoffeln mehr. Langsam räumte ich sie zurück in den Schrank und nahm eine Packung Nudeln heraus. Als ich sie in das kochende Wasser schmiss und mich aufmachte, um Sirius‘ Gemüsevorräte zu durchsuchen, waren meine Wangen bereits nass von den Tränen, die daran herunterflossen. 

Schließllich endete ich vor dem Backofen sitzend, die warme Luft blies gegen meinen Rücken. Ich hatte die Beine angezogen und mein Kopf ruhte auf meinen Knien, während der Auflauf hinter mir im Ofen vor sich hin dampfte. Es war längst später Abend und Sirius war noch immer nicht zurück. Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen. Ich wollte nicht mehr alleine sein. Ich wollte ihn neben mir, zusammen mit ihm vor dem Ofen sitzen und essen, wollte mich in seine Arme kuscheln und seine Wärme spüren, seinen Duft einatmen... mein Blick fiel zu meinem Handy, das auf dem Tisch lag. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihn einfach anzurufen... doch dann fiel mir ein dass ich seine Nummer ja nicht hatte. Wie bescheuert war das denn. Eine einzelne Träne kullerte mein Gesicht herunter, die ich ärgerlich wegwischte. Langsam war es Zeit für mich, damit aufzuhören. In diesem Moment hörte ich das Klappern eines Schlüssels an der Tür. Ich sah auf und Sirius betrat den Van.

Erst bemerkte er mich nicht, aber als er sich umdrehte, trafen sich unsere Blicke. Für einen Moment stand die Zeit still. Ich schniefte und stand auf, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Sirius streifte seine Schuhe ab, legte die Schlüssel auf den Tisch und kam auf mich zu. Ich sah den Boden an.

„Jamie?“ fragte er vorsichtig, man konnte die Reue in seiner Stimme hören. Ich schniefte, und sofort spürte ich seine Hand an meinem Kinn, als er meinen Kopf anhob. Ich sah ihm in die Augen. „Jamie, weinst du?“

Es hätte vielleicht vorwurfsvoll klingen sollen, aber gerade hörte sich seine Stimme einfach nur besorgt an. Ich wischte mir mit dem Handrücken die verbliebenen Tränen weg und nickte. Lange sah er mich an, und dann schlang er seine Arme um mich und legte seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter. „Es tut mir so leid James, es tut mir so leid.. ich weiß ich hätte dich nich alleine lassen sollen...“ und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu nicken und meine Hände in seinen wunderbar weichen Haaren zu vergraben.

„E-es ist nicht deine Schuld...“ sagte ich, die Tränen drängten sich mit aller Kraft wieder hervor, und ich konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. 

Sofort löste er sich wieder von mir und sah mich an, beide Hände an meinen Wangen. „Shit James, es tut mir so, so leid, bitte hör auf zu weinen...“ 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte. „H-hör auf dich zu entschuldigen, Sirius!“ Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen, weil seine Lippen über mein Gesicht wanderten und er meine Tränen wegküsste. Eben noch hatte er sich dafür entschuldigt, hatte gesagt, dass es ihm Leid tat, und jetzt ignorierte er einfach wieder alles, weil er sich nicht von mir fernhalten konnte. Und ich hatte vor ein paar Stunden noch um Distanz gekämpft, wo ich jetzt nichts lieber wollte, als seine Nähe. Wir steckten fest in einem Kreis aus Verlangen und Zweifel, Liebe und Angst. Ich fürchtete mich davor, aber im Moment schaltete mein Gehirn jegliche Positivität aus. Ich schluchzte, schlang die Arme um ihn und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Ich spürte seine Hände an meinem Rücken, seine Lippen in meinem Haar und ich konnte nicht glauben dass sich in meinem Inneren tatsächlich noch Tränen befanden, die jetzt Sirius‘ T-Shirt durchnässten.  
„E-entschuldige...“ schluchzte ich, alles was ich wollte war, dass wir uns wieder verstanden. „I-ich war so blöd und ich... w-eiß auch nicht, was-“

„Shh James, jetzt beruhig dich mal. Du musst nichts sagen, beruhig dich einfach, ja?“ Langsam fuhren seine Finger über meine Schulterblätter und die Tränen flossen weniger regelmäßig. Als ich mich irgendwann - gefühlte Stunden später - von ihm löste und mit meinem Handrücken über die Augen führ, fühlte ich mich besser. Er lächelte mich entschuldigend an, holte eine Packung Taschentücher aus einer Schublade und reichte sie mir. Ich schniefte hinein und schmiss es weg. 

„Danke“ sagte ich leise, meine Stimme zitterte noch immer.

„Ich wollte nicht, das du deswegen weinst.“ meinte er nur als Antwort. Mir fiel auf, dass er die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so schlimm für dich ist, dann-“

„Halt!“ sagte ich und unterbrach ihn. Er sah mich verbissen an. „Du musst aufhören, alle Schuld auf dich zu schieben, Sirius. Wir haben beide was Dummes gemacht, vielleicht auch du, aber hauptsächlich ich. Lass es bitte gut sein, sonst führt das doch zu nichts.“ Wahrscheinlich hatte ich damit genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Er schaute mich an und nickte. Ich seufzte. 

„Können wir bitte wieder normal miteinander reden?“ Langsam lief ich auf ihn zu, bis ich direkt vor ihm stand. Dann stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen kurzen Entschuldigungskuss auf die Stirn. Als ich ihm dann in die Augen sah, kam er mir für einen kurzen, seltsamen Moment so fremd vor, dass mir schlecht wurde. Doch nach einer Sekunde lächelte er und das Gefühl war wieder verflogen. 

„Komm schon her, du Spinner.“ sagte er und zog mich in seine Arme. Ich lächelte gegen seinen Hals und schloss kurz die Augen, um seinen Gruch in mir aufzunehmen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mir das eben einfach nur eingebildet. Als wir uns schließlich voneinander lösten, war die Stimmung um einiges entspannter. Sirius machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Ofen und grinste mich an. 

„Sag bloß du bist auch noch Sternekoch.“ Ich lachte und kniete mich vor den Ofen, um zu sehen, ob es schon fertig war. Es tat gut, wieder zu lachen. 

„So würde ich das jetzt nicht unbedingt ausdrücken. Aber ja, ich finds selber erstaunlich wie ich aus dem, was hier alles zu finden war, herausbekommen hab. Vielleicht werd ich ja tatsächlich mal Koch, wer weiß.“ Sirius lachte.

„Hoffentlich nicht. Außerdem kaufe ich die meisten Lebensmittel erst dann, wenn ich sie brauche. Nur Sachen, die nicht verderben hab ich immer da. Das hättest du eigentlich wissen müssen.“ 

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, und unmengen an Fleisch.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Solang es im Kühlschrank ist, wird es ja nicht schlecht. Außerdem kann ich das nicht ständig nachkaufen“ Er zog eine Flasche Wein aus dem Schrank und entkorkte sie. Seufzend ließ ich mich auf dem Tisch nieder und verschränkte die Arme.

„Sirius“ sagte ich, und er schaute auf. „Ich glaub du hast ein Weinproblem.“ Er grinste mich schelmisch an.

„Kann schon sein. Aber ist ja nicht so, als hättest du auch eins.“ Den Witz kapierte ich nicht. 

„...Was?“ fragte ich schließlich, und er lachte.

„Naja, ich bin ja nicht derjenige der den ganzen Abend lang geweint hat.“

Autsch. Das war jetzt echt verletzend gewesen. Ich starrte seinen Rücken an, als er in einer Schublade herumkramte. (Anmerkung von Tick: SchuBLADE...) Bevor er es bemerken konnte, spielte ich mit.

„Das ist mit Abstand der schlechteste Witz, den du jemals gebracht hast, Sirius. Nein, wirklich, ich bin echt geschockt. Ich rede vom Wein zum Trinken okay, nicht vom weinen. Außedem ist es echt krass, dass du aus der Flasche trinkst. Das ist sowas von stillos!“ Gerade noch gerettet. Sirius schmunzelte.

„Du hast das auch schon gemacht, Jamesie.“ ich knurrte.

„Nenn mich nicht so! Und außerdem war das eine Extremsituation. Ich war betrunken und - ja okay, ich weiß, das war ich erst nachdem ich den Wein getrunken hab - aber ich war müde und mir war kalt!“ 

Er grinste. „Jaja." Bwaah, halt die Klappe jetzt!! 

„Ich weiß, was Jaja bedeutet, Sirius.“ Ein Zwinkern. Ich könnte ihn umbringen. In diesem Moment piepste der Backofen. Ich drehte mich um und öffnete die  
Klappe, als ein Schwall Hitze auf mich zuströmte. Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. „Mmmh. Jetzt zeig ich dir mal, wie lecker vegetarisches Essen sein kann.“ Ich nahm mir zwei Tücher und holte langsam den Auflauf aus dem Ofen. Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als ich das Essen auf den Tisch stellte.

„Was ist das?“ Ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. 

„Das ist ein Auflauf. Da sind Nudeln drin, Tomaten, Zwiebeln, Brokkoli, Erbsen, Mais, irgendeine grüne Pflanze die auf deinem Fensterbrett steht, Schnittlauch, Rühreier und mit Käse überbacken.“ Sirius schmunzelte und warf einen Blick zum Fensterbrett. 

„Petersilie“ sagte er schließlich lächelnd. Ich zog die Brauen nach oben. „Klingt gut.“ Dann stellte er zwei Teller auf den Tisch und fing an, sich aufzuladen. Ich beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. Wo war er hingefahren, was hatte er gemacht, und was hatten die Tabletten zu bedeuten, die ich gefunden hatte? Es war noch lange nicht alles aufgeklärt. 

Gedankenverloren schaufelte ich mir mein Essen auf den Teller. Könnte ich ihn denn einfach danach fragen? Womöglich würde er das nicht erwarten. Wobei... wahrscheinlich war das sogar ganz gut. Ich riss mich zusammen und setzte mich auf den Boden vor den Backofen, aus dem die noch heiße Luft kam. Sirius hob eine Augenbraue.

„Isst du immer auf dem Boden?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur wenn es kalt draußen ist und ich eine Wärmequelle brauch.“ Zaghaft lächelte ich und klopfte neben mich. Anscheinend hatte er nichts dagegen, denn er ließ sich sofort neben mir nieder und grinste mich an. Ich nahm seine Hand und verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander. Er zog sie wieder weg.

„Sirius.“ sagte ich, und meine Stimme zitterte. Was wollte er eigentlich? Er drehte sich zu mir. „Wo warst du?“

Was folgte, war Stille. „Du... hast nicht mit der Frage gerechnet, oder?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Verbissen sah ich zu Boden. Lange sagte niemand von uns etwas. Irgendwann unterbrach er die Stille.

„Ich bin in die Stadt gefahren. Nachdem... was passiert ist, hab ich einfach Abstand gebraucht. Ich wollte dir Abstand geben. Ich wollte dich damit nicht verletzen, James.“ Ich nickte. 

„Weiß ich doch. Nur... ich wollte nicht alleine sein.“ Ich zuckte zusammen als ich seine Hand in meiner spürte.

„Jetzt bin ich wieder da“ sagte er und ich lächelte. Auch wenn ich die Sache mit den Händen nicht verstand.

* * * 

Eine halbe Stunde später standen wir in der Küche und wuschen das Geschirr ab. Ich war glücklich weil er mein Essen gelobt hatte, und ich wollte nicht schlafen gehen. Lächelnd trocknete ich meine Hände ab.

„Also, was machen wir noch?“ Das Lächeln kam zurück.

„Was du willst.“ Na das öffnete mir doch mal ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. 

„Okay“ sagte ich und verschränkte die Arme. „Dann... schauen wir jetzt einen Film.“

„Hmm“ machte er und lief ins Bad. Ich presste die Lippen zusammen. „Okay, was willst du denn sehen?“ 

Ich fuhr mit dem Finger an der Tischkante entlang. Gleich, gleich.. „Also, ich weiß nicht, ist mir eigentlich egal. Kommt drauf an, was du da hast.“

Ich bekam keine Antwort. Langsam und bedächtig atmete ich aus. Als ich aufsah, stand er im Gang und sah mich schmunzelnd an, die Tabletten in der Hand. Ich schaute zurück.

„Ich denke mal, die hast du gesehen, hm?“ In seiner Stimme lag keinerlei Angst, als ob es hier eine versteckte Kamera gäbe. Ich nickte und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Tja, die Antwort ist einfach. Es ist nicht das drin, was draufsteht.“ 

Ich verschränkte die Arme und „runzelte die Stirn. „Und was ist dann drin?“ Er öffnete die Dose und ließ eine Tablette in seine Hand fallen. Ich starrte sie an.

„Rathiopharm.“ Ich hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Kopfschmerztabletten? Wieso sind die da drin?“ Er grinste mich an und schmiss die Tablette zurück in die Box. 

„Ich hab mal ne Wette mit jemandem abgeschlossen, die ich verloren hab, und deswegen musste ich dann meiner damaligen Mitfahrerin weis machen, ich würde die tatsächlich nehmen. Naja, irgendwie hab ich mich dran gewöhnt, deshalb hab ich sie nicht mehr umgefüllt.“ 

Oh. Ich schaute ihn an. Sirius verschwand wieder im Bad, um die Tabletten zurückzustellen. Ich wusste nicht genau, ob ich ihm glauben konnte, aber gleichzeitig sah ich auch keinen Grund ihm zu misstrauen. Wenn er das sagte, würde es wohl stimmen. Tief durchatmen, James.

„Das wusste ich nicht“ murmelte ich schließlich. Sirius lachte und warf mir einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. 

„Schon okay, natürlich wusstest du das nicht. Jeder hätte nachgefragt, James.“ Er nahm seine Laptop Tasche und kramte in ihr herum. „Also, kann ich schonmal irgendwelche Arten von Filmen ausschließen?“

Was? Woher der Themawechsel? Ach ja, das Gespräch war ja schon beendet. Wieso dachte ich also verdammt nochmal die ganze Zeit daran. „Umm... Zombiefilme denke ich.“ Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und legte ein paar Filme auf einen Stapel. Dann nickte er. „Und, also.. am Besten einfach keine Horrorfilme allgemein. Und keine bescheuerten Actionfilme die nicht mal eine Handlung haben.“ Er kicherte.

„Sonst noch was?“ Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Jap, keine Liebesfilme bitte. Aber das verkniff ich mir, denn im Ernst, was würde denn dann noch an guten Filmen übrig bleiben.

„Nope“ sagte ich schließlich und setzte mich neben ihn. Er drehte sich zu mir und schmunzelte.

„Stolz und Vorurteil?“ Oh shit. Bitte nicht.

„Um.. okay. Wieso nicht?“ JAMES POTTER WIESO SAGST DU IMMER DAS GEGENTEIL VON DEM WAS DU DENKST!!

Er grinste und nahm Film und Laptop, seine Hand an meinem Arm und er zog mich ins Schlafzimmer. Lächelnd kletterte ich auf das Bett und klopfte neben mich. Als Antwort bekam ich nur ein amüsiertes Kopfschütteln.

„Sirius tu mir einen Gefallen, ja, und erspar mir die Analyse während des Films. Ich kanns nicht leiden wenn jemand derweil quatscht.“

„Aber sicher James, sonst noch was? Willst du vielleicht noch Trauben?“ Ich stach ihm fest in die Rippen und wir fingen beide an zu lachen.

„Ich meins Ernst, jetzt sei einfach still. Ich will nichts vom Film verpassen.“ Ein Kichern und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz, als kurz darauf in weißen Lettern ‚Pride and Prejudice‘ erschien. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm.

„Sirius?“

„James?“ Ich rang nach Worten.

„Kann ich, uhm... meinen Kopf auf deine Schulter legen?“ Er sah mich verspottend an.

„James.“

„Sirius.“ antwortete ich trotzig.

„Wann hast du jemals danach gefragt? Sonst machst du es einfach.“

„Ja, aber ich dachte dass es vielleicht... höflicher wäre dich zu fragen.“ Ok, shit, vielleicht doch nicht. Wäre sein Blick ein Bild gewesen, stünde jetzt ‚Are you kidding me‘ darunter. Ich kaute auf meiner Lippe herum und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

„...James.“

„Was?“ Er seufzte.

„Jetzt leg deinen Kopf schon verdammt nochmal auf meine Schulter.“ Ich lächelte und gehorchte. Manchmal machte ich mir das Leben einfach viel zu schwer. 

„Danke Sirius.“ 

„Sei leise, ich dachte es wird nicht gequatscht. Außerdem will ich Mr. Darcy nicht verpassen.“ 

Ich grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und konzentrierte mich auf den Film.

* * * 

Langsam klappte er den Laptop zu und das Licht im Raum erlischte. Er konnte das zerzauste schwarze Haar an seinem Hals spüren und überlegte einen Moment, seine Pläne über den Haufen zu werfen, doch dann besann er sich wieder und drehte sich um. 

Ganz vorsichtig legte er eine Hand an James‘ Rücken und legte ihn auf das Bett. Er war kurz vor Ende des Films eingeschlafen und hatte den ganzen Kuss zwischen Lizzy und Mr. Darcy verpasst, was die ganze Situation aber vielleicht auch weniger kompliziert machte. 

Sirius strich mit seinen Fingern so sanft er konnte über den Arm des anderen und er schloss die Augen. Genieß den Moment solange du noch kannst. Dann zog er seine Hand zurück und legte sich auf die andere Seite des Betts, so weit wie möglich von James weg.

Als er sich umdrehte, fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Arm. Sofort setzte er sich auf und zog seinen Pulli aus, leise fluchend. Natürlich hatte er kein Verbandszeug dabei gehabt, und überhaupt, James würde es sofort merken wenn er seine Handgelenke einbandagiert hätte. Nein, er durfte eben einfach für ein paar Wochen keine T-shirts tragen. Langsam tastete er seinen Arm ab und spürte sofort etwas nasses, klebriges... Oh.

Es hätte nicht so tief sein sollen. Aber wenn er jetzt aufstand, würde er James aufwecken, und das wollte er nun wirklich vermeiden. Langsam ließ er sich wieder auf das Bett sinken und biss sich fest auf die Lippe, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Einfach nicht bewegen und dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht noch weiter aufreißen. Das kannst du, Sirius. Das bist du ihm schuldig.

Langsam schloss er seine Augen zu und sofort setzte das allabendliche, vertraute Gefühl der leisen Panik ein, die er immer bekam wenn er schlafen ging. Alpträume waren die ersten Monate noch Probleme gewesen, aber mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Was wäre eine Nacht ohne ein bisschen Panik.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem heutigen Tag. Wie lang er gewesen war... Erst die Schneeballschlacht, dann dieser Moment und dann hatte er ihn schon zweimal verletzt... schließlich die Motorradfahrt und wie glücklich er ausgesehen hatte... Eine weitere Welle von Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Arm und er presste die Lippen zusammen.

Dieser Kuss hätte nie passieren dürfen. Sirius war sich sicher, dass er James damit verletzt hatte, das dürfte dann wohl das vierte mal diesen Tag gewesen sein. Es war nun mehr als klar, dass er etwas anderes von ihm wollte, als Sirius von ihm. Und dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen, es wäre anders herum... aber was sollte das schon bedeuten, selbst wenn es so wäre. Er durfte sich nicht in James verlieben. Und James durfte sich nicht in ihn verlieben. So einfach war das.

Sein letzter Gedanke war, bevor er in einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf fiel, dass er James nicht noch einmal verletzen würde. Er würde ihn nie wieder auch nur anfassen, wenn es das war, was ihn glücklich machte. Denn seine eigenen Gefühle zählten hier nicht. 

Das hatten sie noch nie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is where i stopped writing 2yrs ago and i'll hopefully start writing again soon... just letting you know that the chapter style will probably be a lot different than they are now .x  
> also this will most definitely be my only work in german because i just don't know how to german anymore. soz for this

**Author's Note:**

> @tommorepublic on twitter :)


End file.
